


Doktor Sky

by elisticka96



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Mystery, Physical Abuse, Starvation, Torture
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisticka96/pseuds/elisticka96
Summary: V Londýně a okolí mizí a umírají lidé. A ne jen tak obyčejní, ale velice úspěšní, inteligentní nebo talentovaní. Sherlock se vydává zjistit, kdo za těmito vraždami stojí. Jim Moriarty je unaven skrýváním se před Mycroftem, a tak se z nudy rozhodne pachatele vypátrat na vlastní pěst. Oba ovšem zjistí, že upoutat pozornost tohoto vraha se nevyplácí.Děj se odehrává po konci čtvrté série.





	1. Podivný případ

**Author's Note:**

> Je to moje první tvorba, tak se nebojte napsat, co si o tom myslíte! :))  
> Update bude doufám jednou týdně. Tagy a varování budu kdyžtak ještě přidávat později.  
> Doufám, že se bude líbit! ;)

Celá místnost se otáčela v závratných kruzích. Ostré bílé stropní zářivky ho pálily a z jeho zarudlých očí čišely slzy schnoucí na rozpálených zpocených tvářích. Pot mu stékal z čela do vlasů a cítil, jak se mu líně sune po páteři a vpíjí se do jeho modrých boxerek.

V hlavě mu dunělo a on jen tupě zíral před sebe, snažíc se rozeznat trhavě se pohybující postavu před ním. Cítil se, jakoby mu někdo nalil kyselinu do krku a vodu do plic – dýchání už bylo v tomto bodě téměř nemožné.

Rychlé pípání na moment upoutalo jeho pozornost, ale ta se rychle vrátila zpět na poskakujícího člověka před ním. Připadalo mu, že k jeho nohám jsou přivázána závaží a každý další krok byl doprovázen nesnesitelnou bolestí celého unaveného těla.

V nějaké vzdálené části jeho mozku si uvědomil, že je před ním obrovské zrcadlo, které sahalo od podlahu po strop a táhlo se k oběma stranám místnosti.

A ta postava je jeho odraz.

Už dál prostě běžet nedokázal.

Levou nohou zakopl o plochu běžeckého pásu a nohy se pod ním podlomily. Něco mu nepříjemně křuplo v kotníku. Zařval, jak mu ostrá bolest prolétla celou nohou, načež se skácel obličejem směrem k zemi. Těsně předtím, než se jeho hlava setkala s podlahou, se mu kolem krku utáhl jakýsi provaz a on se začal dusit. Sípavě zalapal po dechu a snažil se rychle zvednout, aby uvolnil tlak na dýchací trubici, ale jeho zlomený kotník mu to nedovolil.

Běžecký pás se pod ním pomalu zastavil, což mu dovolilo se lehce posunout dopředu a zmírnit tím tak smyčku, která ho škrtila. Dveře po jeho pravici se náhle rozrazily a skupina asi tří lidí v bledě modrých pláštích vešla dovnitř.

Jedna z osob k němu ráznými kroky přistoupila a hrubě ho chytla za jeho zraněný kotník. Vyjekl bolestí a snažil se kohokoliv, kdo ho nyní držel, odstrčit. Jenže jak si záhy uvědomil, ruce měl uvázané krátkým řetězem k pásu, který byl připoutaný kolem beder a tak zůstal ležet a pokoušel se chytit dech.

„Zlomený.“

Snažil se zaměřit na osobu po jeho boku, která bolestivě prohmatávala onen kotník. Podle hlasu soudil, že se jedná o ženu. Rouška jí zakrývala polovinu obličeje a vlasy měla zakryté nějakým nemocničním šátkem v bílé barvě.

„Zbavte se toho,“ prohlásil rezolutně hlas za jeho zády.

Než se stačil nadát, přistoupila k němu druhá osoba s něčím lesklým v ruce.

Ostrá bolest v krku byla to poslední, co ucítil, než celý svět zčernal.

Doposud konstantní pípání se změnilo v děsivý jekot.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

John si naslinil prsty a líně otočil další stránku novin, které měl otevřené na klíně. Druhou rukou pozvedl šálek s čajem a usrkl si horké tekutiny. Hodiny tiše tikaly v pozadí.

Sherlock náhle prudce vstal z křesla naproti s výkřikem: „Arzen!“

John si s leknutím polil celé noviny i svůj oblíbený béžový svetr.

„Sakra Sherlocku,“ zabručel, pokoušeje se otřít si zbytkem novin rychle chladnoucí čaj z hrudníku. S povzdechem upřel svou pozornost na muže před ním.

„No?“

„Jistěže to byl arzen! Ach! Jak jsem mohl přehlédnout tak jednoduché stopy?“ pokračoval Sherlock, rychle přecházejíc sem a tam.

„Jak to mohl být arzen, vždyť ten muž zemřel na zástavu srdce,“ odvětil trpce John. S dalším povzdechem vstal z křesla, aby si sundal ten mokrý svetr. „A navíc by ho patolog nalezl v krvi.“

„Samozřejmě, ale proč by v případě úmrtí na srdeční infarkt někdo pátral po jedu v krvi? Zvlášť pokud byl podáván dlouhodobě, v malém množství – tudíž pachatel mohl přestat s dávkováním už dávno a v momentě smrti by po něm v krvi nemuselo být ani stopy!“

„Sherlocku to je absurdní.“

„Není - poslouchej! Vysoká dávka tohoto jedu tě usmrtí téměř okamžitě. Nepříjemná smrt. Avšak projevy trvalé nadměrné expozice arsenem na zdraví jsou: ekzémy – kterými pan Caras též trpěl, bolesti břicha, průjmy, rakovina a mé oblíbené srdeční choroby! Jeden z vedlejších příznaků taky způsobuje takzvanou noční slepotu, což vysvětluje ty podlitiny na jeho holeních! Večer opakovaně narážel do nábytku!“ odvětil jedním dechem Sherlock, zatímco kolem sebe divoce gestikuloval.

„A kdo by mu ten jed asi tak dával?“ zamračil se druhý muž, zkoumající vlhkou skvrnu od čaje na jeho košili.

„Jeho manželka, samozřejmě,“ usmál se vědomě Sherlock. Sepnul si prsty pod bradou a usedl zpět do svého křesla.

„Případ vyřešen! Co tam máme dál, Johne?“

„Počkat, počkat, počkat!“ zamával John odmítavě rukou. „Tomu nerozumím. Proč by se ho snažila manželka zabít?“

„Pan Caras měl slušnou životní pojistku. Jed dostával ráno do čaje, když mu žena připravovala snídani. Co tam máme DÁL Johne?“ odvětil suše Sherlock.

John jen protočil oči a rozhodl se druhého muže ignorovat. Se zavrtěním hlavy se vydal do své ložnice, aby se převlékl a zkontroloval spící Rosamund.

Než však stačil překročit práh, ozvalo se hlasité zabušení na dveře jejich bytu.

„Dále!“ zvolal vesele Sherlock.

Lestrade vešel do bytu celý udýchaný. V jedné ruce držel složku a než stačil cokoliv říct, Sherlock mu jí vytrhl a otevřel ji. Jeho oči začaly okamžitě skenovat text.

„Taky tě rád vidím, Sherlocku,“ pozdravil Lestrade.

„Ach, Gregu! Tebe bych tu nečekal takhle pozdě odpoledne. Co tě sem přivádí tentokrát?“ prohodil konverzačně John, avšak z jeho tónu hlasu byl slyšet lehký sarkasmus.

„Nic pěkného, obávám se. Tenhle případ máme na stole už léta. Nikdy jsme si ale nespojili ty vraždy dohromady. Až teď. Média mi šlapou na paty a vedení chce nějaké stopy. Problém je, že nic nemáme. Prostě nic,“ postěžoval si Lestrade.

„Co-cože? O čem to mluvíš?“ zakoktal se zmateně John. Pomalu přešel ke křeslu, ve kterém seděl Sherlock naprosto ponořený ve spisu, a nakoukl mu přes rameno.

„Jistěže ty vraždy mají spojitost! Jak jste mohli přehlížet všechny ty podrobnosti, jako například-„

„Ano, já vím Sherlocku! Proto jsem přišel za tebou! Vypadá to, že je to celé mnohem propojenější, než se na první pohled zdálo,“ odvětil naštvaně Greg. S povzdechem se posadil do křesla, které před chvilkou John opustil. „A já už prostě nevím jak dál.“

„Sériový vrah,“ zamumlal si pro sebe Sherlock, zatímco svižně otáčel stránky ve spisu.

„To mě napadlo taky, ale ty vraždy nenesou znaky sériového vraha. Je to komplikovanější a posledních pár měsíců se to neuvěřitelně stupňuje. Sherlocku, já-„

„Beru to!“

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Jim Moriarty zvedl oči od obrazovky svého mobilu a nenávistně pohlédl na týl řidiče sedícího před ním za volantem.

„Brzda – plyn je jediný styl řízení co znáš?!“ vyštěkl podrážděně, načež s hlasitým povzdechem vymazal posledních pár řádků tajného kódu v esemesce, aby je napsal znova a správně.

„Omlouvám se, pane,“ zamumlal řidič a nervózně promnul volant mezi prsty.

Jim pokračoval v rozdávání příkazů skrze kódované esemesky, které rozesílal na skrytá čísla po celém světě. Každý kód byl jedinečný a jen jeho příjemce ho mohl správně přečíst a pochopit.

Od své nafingované sebevraždy na střeše nemocnice St. Bart‘s si dával velký pozor, aby nikdo nezjistil, že je stále naživu. Jeho síť byla kompletně zreformovaná a na svém místě. Tentokrát vše ovšem funguje v naprostém utajení. Nikdo nemá ponětí, že vlákna této sítě musela být nejdříve samotným pavoukem pozřena, aby byla vytvořena nová síť, pevnější a složitější.

Koutky jeho úst mu lehce zacukaly při vzpomínce na Sherlockův vyděšený výraz, když si strčil hlaveň pistole do pusy. _Kdyby věděl!_

Poupravil si pás, který se mu zařezával do krku a pohlédl na moment ven z okénka. Venku se míhaly domy, ulice, stromy a tu a tam viděl nějakou palmu nebo kaktus. Byl začátek února, tudíž bylo venku stále lehce chladno. Aspoň že obloha byla zářivě modrá - skoro tak modrá jako Sherlockovy oči.

Španělsko je krásné v každém ročním období. Vždy ho trochu vnitřně potěšilo, že sem musí osobně zaletět kvůli nějaké neodkladné obchodní záležitosti.

Jako je třeba ohromná dodávka drog z Maroka.

Tentokrát bylo třeba podplatit obzvlášť velké množství celníků a policistů a bůhví koho ještě. To je vždy ta obtížná část jeho podnikání – podplácet. Kéž by šlo lidi jednoduše ovládat a oni by na povel splnili každý tvůj rozkaz! Mít takovou armádu vymytých mozků. Překrásná představa!

Na moment se Jim otřásl při vzpomínce na Euros.

Ta měla talent na ovládání lidí, to se musí uznat. Dokonce i jeho přesvědčila o tom, že Sherlock a jeho kamarádíčci a jeho bratříček musí být podrobeni zkoušce, která je, pokud to přežijí, roztrhá vnitřně na kusy. _Vypálí jim srdce._

Samozřejmě že to nefungovalo. Bylo to příliš složité, nedomyšlené, emocionální a Jim nemohl jakkoliv zasáhnout v momentě, kdy se daly věci do pohybu.

Jedna myšlenka mu trochu pozvedla náladu, a to, že ani tato supergeniální žena neprokoukla jeho fígl.

Mobil mu zavibroval v dlani. Když pohlédl na odesílatele zprávy, trochu se zamračil. Sebastian a jeho zprávy z Anglie. Jako vždy přesně na čas.

U dveří po jeho levici bylo tlačítko, které zmáčkl a odhlučněná bariéra se vysunula mezi ním a řidičem, vytvářejíc pro Jima trochu soukromí.

Pár zmáčknutími vytočil Sebastianovo číslo a čekal na hlášení.

„Šéfe, můžu mluvit?“ ozval se hlas z druhého konce. Jim protočil oči.

„Samozřejmě že ano, jinak bych ti nevolal, hlupáčku.“

Seb se zhluboka nadechl a začal.

„Podle nejnovějších zpráv od našeho zdroje nemá Mycroft zatím ani nejmenší tušení, že jsi naživu. Euros je stále němá. Sherlock a John tráví poslední dobou spoustu času na Baker Street a řeší jednoduché případy. Ani jedna z našich „nehod“ se nedostala až k němu. Jak se zdá tým zakrývající stopy opět pracoval na jedničku.“

Jim si trochu znuděně začal prohlížet nehty na pravé ruce. Tato hlášení se vážně stávala nudnou denní rutinou.

„A…?“

„Jinak všechny odehrávající se operace v Londýně a vlastně celé Británii probíhají bez jediné chyby. Ehm…“ zadrhl se hlas v telefonu, „vlastně objevil se tu jeden drobný problém.“

Jim si promnul krk a podíval se z okénka. Znuděně přeskakoval očima z budovy na budovu, jak se míjely podél silnice.

Sebastian si po jeho dlouhém mlčení odkašlal a trochu nervózněji pokračoval.

„Jeden z našich přátel – mafiánský boss Nikolaj Pivovarov - zmizel.“

„Jak to myslíš, zmizel? Někdo se ho zbavil?“ zabručel James.

„Podle mých zdrojů, se prostě…no…vypařil z jeho domu,“ zakoktal sniper a poté se odmlčel, jen aby po chvilce opět začal mluvit.

„Přece víš, jak poslední dobou mizí lidi. Nedávno jejich počet výrazně stoupl. A naše práce to není, ani nikoho koho známe. Je to záhada.“

Jim si odfrknul. “Nic není záhada Sebe, všechno má nějakou příčinu. A proč by mě to mělo zajímat? Navaž kontakt s kýmkoliv, kdo ho nahradí a vysvětli mu, jak se věci mají. Něco dalšího?“

„Tebe vůbec nezajímá, co se s těmi lidmi, kteří mizí po celé Británii i z kontinentu, děje? Občas najdou tělo, ale policie vůbec nemá ponětí, kdo to páchá. A to vím z první ruky. Myslím si, šéfe, že to stojí za prozkoumání,“ prohlásil rezolutně Sebastian.

Jim se s ušklíbnutím zasmál.

„Nudaaa.“

Seb věděl, že na Jima může zafungovat jen jediná věc.

„Sherlock ten případ vzal.“

Na chvíli se rozhostilo napjaté ticho.

„Pošli mi detaily o jednotlivých případech,“ oznámil druhý muž, a aniž by řekl cokoliv víc, zavěsil.

Sebastian se pousmál.


	2. Něco tu nesedí

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock je ponořen do svého nového případu. Jim, na druhé straně, řeší úplně jiné problémy.

 

„Všichni zmizelí jsou většinou buď velice inteligentní, nebo jinak talentovaní lidé. Skoro to vypadá, jakoby se někdo snažil zbavit těch nejschopnějších z nás,“ zamumlal John, zatímco si prohlížel jeden ze spisů, které přinesl Lestrade.

Sherlock se zatvářil trochu kysele. „Hm, ne tak úplně.“

„Dobře, Sherlocku. Pouč mě,“ oznámil John a se založenýma rukama se opřel v křesle. Greg odešel už před nějakou dobou a tak byli opět zanecháni o samotě. Ze spodního bytu bylo slyšet hlasité cinkání hrnci. Paní Hudsonová nejspíš dokončovala přípravu večeře.

„Nemyslím si, že kdokoliv tohle dělá, má v plánu ty lidi zabíjet,“ zamyslel se Sherlock. „Už vzhledem k tomu, že je tak dlouho drží naživu, potom co je unese.“

„Takže si myslíš, že je unáší aby… co – mučil je?“

Sherlock se zamyslel. „Ne, ani to není jeho hlavním cílem. Podívej se například na tenhle spis. _Profesor aplikované fyziky Phil Downson nalezen mrtev v prostorách univerzitního kampusu po 3 měsících od svého zmizení přímo ze své kanceláře na London Imperial College._ Byl vyhublý, pravděpodobně musel určitou dobu hladovět. Nesl známky násilného zacházení – měl částečně zhojený monokl na levém oku, vyražený přední zub a odštípnuté 2 spodní řezáky. Nehty na jeho pravé noze byly téměř všechny v určitý moment kompletně vytrhnuté, ale začaly dorůstat, tudíž tipuji, že se toto stalo někdy na začátku jeho času stráveného v zajetí. Dále je tu to, co sdílí všechny oběti, a to jsou podlitiny a odřeniny po nějakých poutech jak na obou zápěstích, tak také na kotnících a krku. To, co s ním náš vrah zamýšlel, rozhodně nebylo jen prosté mučení. Nejspíš se ho pokoušel nějak vydírat…možná všechny oběti mají i něco jiného společného, než byl talent. Možná něco věděli.“

John se podrbal ve vlasech. „Takže musíme najít nějakou další věc, co mají všichni společnou.“

Sherlock jenom tiše přikývl, dávno ztracený ve svých myšlenkách. John si ukousl ze svého toastu s rozpečeným sýrem. Jeho spolubydlící se toho svého ještě ani nedotkl.

Když se snažil smést drobečky ze složky, kterou měl otevřenou na klíně, se zarazil a vyhrkl: „Všichni jsou bohatí. Sherlocku, doslova všichni unesení měli spoustu peněz!“

„Jejich účty zůstaly naprosto netknuté. Nechybí tam ani libra,“ odvětil zamítavě Sherlock. „Ne. Peníze - to je jen vedlejší výsledek jejich práce. Tohoto muže peníze vůbec nezajímají.“

„No ne že by se nám taky občas nehodily…“ zabrblal si John pod vousy. Sherlock na něj na moment uraženě pohlédl.  John předstíral, že si toho nevšiml.

„Příčina smrti je vždy stejná – zástava srdce. V tělech obětí je nalezen fenobarbital. Tahle látka se v některých amerických státech používá k usmrcování vězňů odsouzených k trestu smrti. V podstatě to znamená že-„

„Usneš a už se neprobudíš,“ dokončil za něj Sherlock. Chvíli seděli oba v tichosti, když najednou Sherlock vyskočil z křesla, vzal si mobil, peněženku a vyběhl ze dveří. Na prahu se v rychlosti otočil na zmateného přítele.

„Předevčírem nalezli novou oběť. Jedu se na něj podívat do márnice.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel a pak trochu nejistě dodal: „Jedeš taky?“

„Že se ptáš!“ zvolal s úsměvem nadšeně John hbitě se zvedající na nohy.

„Počkej, a co Rosie?“

„Vždyť je s ní má matka. Odvedla si ji hned po tom, co Greg odešel.“

„Lestrade už tu není?“ zeptal se překvapeně Sherlock a rozhlédl se po bytě, na což John jen protočil oči a vydal se směrem ke dveřím.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Molly nemohla říct, že byla překvapená, když Sherlock vrazil do dveří márnice s Johnem v závěsu a bez pozdravu se dožadoval vidět tělo zesnulého sportovce.

„Říkala jsem si, kdy se tu ukážeš,“ řekla trochu otráveně Molly.

„Jistě, Molly. Teď to tělo, prosím!“ zvolal Sherlock.

John omluvně pohlédl na Molly. „Skutečně by nám pomohlo, kdybychom o tomto tělu věděli co nejvíc.“

Molly přistoupila k jednomu z mrazících boxů a vysunula mrtvého muže zabaleného v černém pytli.

„Pan Kazah byl nalezen před dvěma dny ve stoce nedaleko obecního parku, přibližně 10 mil západně od Londýna. Jeho levý kotník byl těsně před smrtí zlomen - tady jsem udělala rentgen,“ Molly se pozastavila, aby vytáhla se složky rentgenové foto. „Tady, vidíte? Tříštivá zlomenina, která se ani neměla šanci jakkoliv zahojit, dokonce ten kotník ani neotekl, tudíž to muselo být doslova minuty před jeho smrtí. Která byla mimochodem způsobena injekcí do krční tepny vysokou dávku pentobarbitalu. Který jsme nalezli v krvi. Je tu zřetelně vidět místo vpichu.“

Sherlock začal obcházet tělo kolem dokola a mnul si bradu v zamyšlení. Když se Molly odmlčela, zastavil se.

„Očividně to byl vrcholný sportovec, vzhledem ke stavbě jeho svalstva a celkově vycvičené postavě.“

John se zasmál a podíval se nevěřícně na Sherlocka. „No samozřejmě. Vždyť letos vyhrál zlatou medaili za triatlon. Byly toho plné noviny, televize… to mi chceš říct, že jsi o něm nikdy neslyšel?!“

Molly se trochu nejistě zasmála a obrátila svou pozornost taktéž na druhého muže, který nyní vypadal trochu zaraženě.

Jeho mobil zavibroval a to mu dalo šanci uniknout této trapné situaci. Vytáhl si ho z kapsy kabátu, a když pohlédl na display, podrážděně si odfrkl. Jistě že jeho bratříček už o všem ví.

„Mycroft?“ zeptal se tiše John.

„Mému bratrovi nic neunikne.“

„Co píše?“

„Nic podstatného. Pojďme se vrátit zpět k panu Kazahovi,“ odpověděl uhýbavě Sherlock a dal si mobil zpět do kapsy. Poté se opět hluboce zamyslel a trochu blíže si prohlédnul odřeniny a pohmožděniny kolem zápěstí. Zdálo se, že byly způsobeny specifickým typem pout. Pouta, která by ve svém základě neměla způsobovat takovéto rány. Pouta, která jsou všeobecně užívána k upoutání mentálně nestabilních pacientů k posteli, a tudíž jsou opatřena zevnitř všitou jemnou látkou, která by neměla způsobovat takovéto pohmožděniny.

Pokud ovšem nebyla uvázána příliš pevně. A po dobu zajetí nebyla nikdy sundána.

Sherlock opatrně otočil mužovo zápěstí, aby si prohlédl jeho vnitřní stranu. Kolem dokola byl tmavě černý pruh, kopírující obrysy pout. Sherlock si všiml, že až na tyto zjevné ranky a modřiny a ovšem zlomený kotník, pan Kazah na sobě neměl jediné škrábnutí. Samozřejmě krom drobného vpichu na krku.

Proč by někdo zabil někoho, koho držel nějakou dobu celkem nezraněného a měl s ním očividně plány? Po tom co si zlomil kotník? Jedná se o nějaký obchod s bílým masem? Objednal si ho někdo a poté, co bylo zboží znehodnoceno, o něj nejevil zájem, tudíž se ho jeho věznitel zbavil?

Ale co ostatní případy? Všechny nesou stejné znaky. Něčím výjimečná osoba je unesena, držena určitou dobu v zajetí, mnohdy mučena a poté popravena a tělo skončí pohozeno někde na předměstí Londýna, či kousek dál za městem.

Zcela očividně se jedná o nějakého sběratele. Někdo, kdo si rád drží skóre.

„Jaká zrůda může takhle bezcitně vraždit,“ zamumlala Molly. Její hlas vrhl Sherlocka zpět do reality.

„Musí to být víc lidí, není možné, aby tohle zvládl jen jediný člověk,“ odvětil pohotově Sherlock. Vytáhl si svou mini lupičku a zblízka si prohlížel tvář mrtvého muže. Kolem nosu a úst si všiml drobných otlačenin po nějaké dýchací masce.

„Kdy měl pan Kazah poslední lékařskou prohlídku předtím, než byl unesen?“ otázal se Molly. Ta se ihned začala prohrabovat složkou a po chvíli vyhrkla. „Asi 2 měsíce před tím mu byly zjišťovány úrovně okysličení krve při fyzické námaze, které dopadly na výbornou,“ Molly se odmlčela, aby otočila dalších pár stránek. „Taky tehdy v krvi nebyly nalezeny žádné znaky po steroidech ani drogách.“

„A on teď měl v krvi steroidy?“ zamračil se John.

„A-ano, hodně. Různé druhy, většina z nich u nás nelegálních.“

„Zajímavé,“ zašeptal si Sherlock pro sebe.

„Aspoň sedmička?“ zasmál se John a Sherlock na něj s úšklebkem pohlédl koutkem oka.

„Tohle je minimálně osmička, Johne! Takto krásně složitý případ jsme neměli od-„

„Moriartyho,“ dokončil za něj John. Při vzpomínce na toho malého Ira se zatvářil kysele. Dobře, že už čichá ke kytičkám zespoda.

Na chvíli se rozhostilo napjaté ticho. Molly pohlédla na hodinky na levé ruce a promnula si unaveně čelo.

„Sherlocku, je dost pozdě a já bych ráda už šla, no, domů.“

„Ale jistě, jdi Molly a užij si svoje dnešní rande!“ zvolal Sherlock s nosem zabořeným do spisu. John se na Molly spiklenecky usmál a popřál ji štěstí.

„Já už se ani neptám,“ povzdechla si zrudlá Molly a poté co si pobrala své věci, vyrazila ke dveřím a bez dalších slov odešla.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Jim si znuděně prohlížel složky obětí a tu a tam si usrkl už chladnoucího černého čaje.  

Předtím, než dorazil do svého bytu v Londýně, se stavil v kanceláři, kde nalezl na svém stole všechny materiály, které se týkají podivných únosů lidí, se kterými se v poslední době roztrhl pytel.

Ano, někdo unáší a hraje si s lidmi. Trochu nepříjemné, že o tom Jim nemá ponětí a kdokoliv to dělá, je natolik dobrý, že se doteď kompletně vyhýbal jeho kriminální síti. Někdo takový by mohl být zajímavý spojenec.

Před pár minutami se mu začaly klížit oči. Trochu si je promnul jednou rukou a znovu se napil čaje. Uvelebil se do křesla a potlačil další zívnutí.

Celkově se jedná o velice zajímavý případ a Jim si je jistý, že Sherlock ho eventuálně vyřeší. Tak proč by měl nějak zasahovat, když se ho to přímo netýká? Každého byznys je jeho věc, to by měl už přece Sebastian vědět.

Sám má teď mnoho starostí se svou sítí, která je stále ještě čerstvá a i přesto, že už dosáhla své původní velikosti, pořád je nutné zalátat tu a tam se objevující díru. A obvykle to bohužel musí dělat osobně. Proto se většina jeho dní skládá z cestování po Londýně, Anglii a celé Evropě, setkávání se s různými klienty a spojenci pod falešnou identitou. Samozřejmě že by bylo velice nebezpečné cestovat pod svým pravým jménem, proto má hromadu dokladů na různá alias.

Jako jsou například James Morley, James Dahmer, James Shawcross a podobně. Jeho tvář může být stále mnoha lidem povědomá, a pokud to není nutné, nerad se zjevuje na veřejnosti. Zvlášť když Mycroft začal kolem jeho sítě poslední dobou čmuchat. Což je další věc, která mu dělá vrásky na čele. 

Zhluboka se nadechl a otočil další stránku.

Kdokoliv to dělá, má talent. To se musí uznat. Vždy perfektně zakryje všechny stopy a těla nechává naprosto náhodně. Ta spojitost mezi těmi únosy a vraždami je ovšem naprosto do očí bijící. Nechápe, jak to Lestrada nemohlo napadnout už dříve. Policie je neskutečně hloupá.

Případ to byl rozhodně velice zajímavý, ale pro něj teď nebylo prioritou nahánět nějakého magora. Tak dlouho, jak se vážně nezačne motat do jeho záležitostí, tak ať si dělá, co chce.

S konečností uzavřel spis na klíně a odhodil ho vedle sebe na stolek. Znovu se napil čaje, ale ten byl už natolik studený, že ho se znechucením odložil hned vedle spisu. Zvedl ruce nad hlavu a protáhl se. Potom vytáhl z kapsy mobil a podíval se, kolik je hodin. Na displeji stálo 2:36 ráno a hned pod tím 28 nových zpráv.

Podrážděně zabručel a vstal s námahou z křesla. Vyřídí to ráno.

Vydal se do ložnice, aby se převlékl a ulehl do postele. Když šel po schodech, sotva věnoval pozornost svému okolí. Ale jedna věc ho zarazila. Nebyl si jistý, jestli jeho spánkem deprivovaný mozek na něj hraje různé triky, ale byl přesvědčený o tom, že ten krátký bílý vlas na schodu před ním nepatří jemu.

Sehnul se a dvěma prsty ho opatrně zvedl, aby se na něj mohl lépe podívat. Bílý vlas se zaleskl v záři lustru. Přimhouřil oči a v momentě nejistoty se rozhlédl kolem. V hale tiše tikaly hodiny, z kuchyně slyšel rachotit lednici, ale jinak byl celý byt naprosto tichý.

Došel s vlasem v ruce do ložnice a z šuplíku vedle dveří vytáhl kapesník a zabalil ho do něj. Ráno se tím bude zabývat. Nejspíš to nic není. Možná ho tu zanechala jeho uklízečka, která sem jednou týdně dorazila, aby uklidila a zalila kytky.

Nemohl si pomoct, ale potom co konečně ulehl do postele, cítil, jak na něj jeho podvědomí křičí, že tu není všechno v pořádku.


	3. Tajemství

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Máme dobré i špatné zprávy.

 

Uběhl týden od poslední vraždy a Sherlock stále nebyl blíž zjištění, kdo za nimi stojí.

Naštvaně přecházel ve svém bytě sem a tam, občas se zastavil, aby si sedl do křesla, či vzal do ruky housle a pokoušel se trochu si pročistit hlavu. Ale pravda byla taková, že nebylo možné vyslýchat téměř žádné svědky, poněvadž blízcí obětí tvrdili, že nemají ponětí, kdy byl jejich příbuzný unesen. Nic neslyšeli, nic neviděli, v domě či bytě se nenašlo nic podezřelého. Vše nasvědčovalo tomu, že oběti se snad skutečně vypařily.

Mobil mu oznámil, že přišla zpráva.

A co ho frustrovalo nejvíc – jeho bratr mu šlape na paty. Každý den mu od něj přichází esemeska, ve které se ptá, jak pokročil s případem. Neodpověděl ani na jednu z nich a neměl to v úmyslu. Když ovšem krátce po první dorazila druhá, a potom třetí, jeho zvědavost vyhrála nad hrdostí.

_Vím, že mi neodpovíš, ale jak jsi na tom s tím případem? MH_

_Stojím před vchodovými dveřmi. MH_

_Sherlocku, otevři dveře! MH_

Hodil mobil na gauč a naštvaně přistoupil ke dveřím bytu a otevřel je. Hned za nimi stál Mycroft s deštníkem v jedné ruce a mobilem v druhé.

„Rád tě zase vidím, bratříčku!“ ušklíbl se.

„Nápodobně,“ zamumlal podrážděně Sherlock a nechal svého bratra vejít dál.

Mycroft vstoupil do bytu se zjevnou nechutí, krátce se kolem sebe rozhlédl a potom přešel ke křeslu před krbem a opatrně se posadil. Sherlock dal mezitím vařit vodu a připravil dva šálky čaje. Chvíli zavládlo ticho, ve kterém se Mycroft zabýval svým telefonem a Sherlock čekal, až se dovaří voda. Potom se vrátil zpět, předal svému bratrovi jeden ze šálků a posadil se naproti němu.

„Tak jak jsi na tom s tím případem?“

„Skutečně jsi sem přišel, jen aby ses zeptal na tohle?“

„Zajímá mě to. Zdá se totiž, že jsi s ním poslední dobou nehnul, což mě znepokojuje,“ zamumlal Mycroft a pofoukal si horký nápoj. Jeho bratr naproti němu protočil oči a překřížil si nohy.

„A co si myslíš, že celé dny dělám?!“

Mycroft se zamračil a znovu se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Byt byl v hrozném stavu. Po podlaze byly poházené špinavé kusy oblečení, police plné nádobí a papírů, všude nedopalky od cigaret a odpadky přetékající koš v kuchyni cítil až sem. Do kuchyně měl naštěstí zastíněný výhled.

„To skutečně netuším. Chtěl by ses pochlubit?“

Sherlock si upil ze svého čaje, zatímco nespouštěl oči ze svého bratra. Samozřejmě, že ho sem jeho bratr přišel zase akorát provokovat. Proto se rozhodl, že na tuhle otázku neodpoví. Mlčení se chvíli mezi dvěma muži táhlo, až to ten druhý nevydržel.

Mycroft si hlasitě povzdechl a trochu si poposedl v křesle.

„To vlastně není úplně ten důvod, proč jsem sem přišel,“ oznámil s lehkým váháním v hlase.

„A proč jsi tedy tu?“

„Mám jisté obavy ohledně… určité záležitosti. Nevím, jak ti to mám podat.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči.

„Něco přede mnou tajíš.“

Druhý muž se nervózně zavrtěl a přesunul svůj pohled na šálek s čajem. Zaťukal prsty na jemný porcelán, který držel v ruce a olízl si rty.

 „Máme důvodné obavy se domnívat, že síť Jamese Moriartyho je poslední dobou aktivní,“ oznámil chladně.

„To není možné. Kompletně jsem ji zničil, Moriarty si vystřelil mozek z hlavy. Pozatýkali jsme hromadu lidí, nic už nezbylo!“ prohlásil naštvaně Sherlock.

„To není tak úplně pravda,“ odpověděl jeho bratr. Pokračoval s vyhýbáním se přímému pohledu do očí a to bylo podezřelé.

„Vyklop to!“

„Některé buňky z jeho staré sítě, jsme nechali netknuté, aby nás v případě jakéhokoliv… návratu aktivity upozornily, že se něco děje. A něco se… děje.“

„Jak dlouho už to víš?“ odsekl Sherlock a zvedl se na nohy, aby mohl přecházet ode zdi ke zdi. Házel podrážděné pohledy na svého bratra, který zůstal sedět v křesle.

„Pár týdnů,“ povzdechl si Mycroft, protože tušil, že přijde výbuch.

A měl pravdu.

„ _Pár_ týdnů?! Pár týdnů, pro Krista! A ty mi nic neřekneš! Samozřejmě!“ vybuchl Sherlock a rozhodil naštvaně rukama. Potom se zhluboka nadechl a zasmál se. Mycrofta to vyvedlo z míry natolik, že překvapeně vzhlédl a viděl jak si jeho bratr mne čelo s vážným výrazem na tváři.

„Chci všechno slyšet, bratře, mě se to týká taky!“

Starší muž přikývl, pomalu položil poloprázdný šálek na stolek vedle sebe, založil si ruce a začal.

„Poté, co Moriarty spáchal sebevraždu, jsme tě vyslali na misi zbavit se všech jeho buněk v zahraničí. A MI5 měla za úkol zlikvidovat stávající buňky v Londýně. Po dlouhém uvažování, jsme se ovšem rozhodli, že bude lepší, pokud jednu z buněk necháme netknutou. Víme, že byla pár let naprosto neaktivní, což nám také umožnilo dostat mezi jeho bývalé lidi naše agenty. Ale posledních pár týdnů, dostáváme informace, že se tuto buňku pokoušel někdo kontaktovat. A pokud se výzvědná služba nemýlí, a já si to nemyslím, tak to byla síť Jamese Moriartyho.“

„Takže je jeho síť opět aktivní,“ zamumlal nevěřícně Sherlock. „Jak je to možné? Tvrdil jsi, že bez něj nastane vakuum moci, boj o to, kdo převezme síť, což vyústí v její úplný rozpad!“

„Mýlil jsem se - někdo ji očividně opět vede.“

Sherlock opět vstal a začal nervózně přecházet po pokoji. Jeho bratr seděl s hlavou sklopenou a čekal na smršť dalších otázek, která určitě přijde.

„Nikdy se nenašlo tělo.“

„Sherlocku, James Moriarty je mrtvý. Tečka,“ odpověděl pevně Mycroft.

Sherlock se zastavil a stál na místě se založenýma rukama. Nemohl si pomoct, ale cítil, jak ho naplnilo vzrušení. Je možné, že celý tento nový případ je nějaká nová posmrtná hra? Složitý byl na to dost. _Musím vědět víc!_

„Chci přístup ke všem tvým spisům ohledně téhle konkrétní buňky,“ prohlásil rezolutně Sherlock a posadil se zpět do křesla naproti svému bratrovi. Ten se trochu ošil, zašklebil se a s neochotou přikývl.

Když později Mycroft vycházel z Baker Street, nasedl do připraveného vozu hned vedle Anthey. Aniž by ji jakkoliv pozdravil, zapnul si pás a chladně oznámil:

„Odstraňte straku ze záznamů mise WS12.“

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Postarší muž seděl tiše ve svém obývacím pokoji a zaujatě si prohlížel služku s papíry, fotkami a informacemi ohledně jeho dalšího projektu. Pod jeho šedivým knírkem hrál drobný úsměv. Tu a tam přejel prsty po některé z fotek, jako by s láskou vzpomínal na nějaké dobré časy. V jeho očích se odrážela záře plamenů z krbu naproti a ty tak působily spíše zeleným až žlutým dojmem, než blankytně modře.

Tiché zaťukání na velké dřevěné dveře přerušilo jeho rozjímání. Zmíněný muž opatrně zavřel složku a položil ji vedle sebe na stolek. Vzhlédl a zvolal:

„Vstupte!“

Do tmavé místnosti vešel mladý vysoký muž. Měl jeden rukáv vyhrnutý a druhý roloval zpět. Beze slov přešel k muži, sedícímu na gauči a posadil se do křesla naproti němu.

„Nějaké další informace?“ otázal se starší muž.

„Nikolaj nám řekl vše, co ví. Zbavil jsem se ho, jak jste nařídil,“ oznámil suše druhý muž. Poté si všimnul složky ležící na stole. Natáhl se, vzal ji do ruky a otevřel ji. Chvíli bylo ticho, přerušované jen občasným zašustěním papíru a praskání ohně.

„Tohle je skutečně velká ryba, nemůžu uvěřit, že tak dlouho unikal naší pozornosti,“ prohlásil po chvíli prohlížení si složky.

Starší muž pouze tiše přikývl, koutky jeho úst byly stále stočené nahoru v lehkém úsměvu.

„Chci se o něm dozvědět co nejvíc. Je to neuvěřitelně fascinující člověk. Nemůžu se dočkat, až tu bude s námi,“ usmál se ještě více muž na gauči.

„Už to nebude dlouho trvat po tom všem, co Nikolaj řekl.“

„Předpokládám, že jsi jeho výpověď nahrál?“

„Samozřejmě.“

Na chvíli opět zavládlo ticho. Oba muži ponořeni do svých vlastních myšlenek.

„Myslíte, že bude snadné ho unést?“ zeptal se znenadání mladší muž.

„Bylo snadné dostat se do jeho doupěte – použijeme klasické sedativum, nebude mít čas zavolat si posily.“

„Za jak dlouho to hodláte provést?“

„Chci se nejdříve ujistit, že se ten detektiv nedostane na správnou stopu, až potom sem přivedeme náš nejnovější projekt,“ odvětil starší muž. Trochu si povzdechl a vstal z gauče. Přešel ke krbu a pohlédl do plamenů.

„Připravte pro něj jeho celu, nevidím to na déle než týden.“

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Jim Moriarty seděl v kadeřnickém křesle – nechával se stříhat obvykle dvakrát do měsíce. Starší muž – očividně gay – mu lehce s profesionální obratností zastřihával vlasy a musel uznat, že bylo příjemné, když cítil, jak mu kadeřník opatrně přejíždí strojkem po týle. Jim se zabýval svým mobilem – střídavě rozdával příkazy, hrál hry a projížděl internet.

Moriarty se rád staral o svůj vzhled a záleželo mu na tom, jak ho lidé vidí. Proto si vybíral jen ty nejlepší značky oblečení, používal nejdražší kosmetické přípravky a také chodil k tomu nejlepšímu kadeřníkovi v Londýně. Možná v celé Anglii. Samozřejmě, že Samuel věděl, co je zač -  proto mu platil dvojnásobek za to, že bude mlčet.

Jeho mobil mu zavibroval v ruce a Jim pohlédl na odesílatele. Byl to jeden z jeho agentů přes bezpečnost. Obvykle od něj nedostával zprávy, pokud se nejednalo o krizi. Rychle zprávu rozklikl a zadrhl se mu dech. Stálo tam jediné:

_Mycroft ví._

Rozbušilo se mu srdce a div mu mobil nevyklouzl z ruky, jak se mu zpotily dlaně. Mycroft ví?! Jak je to možné? Ano, Jim věděl, že MI5 poslední dobou čmuchala kolem jeho operací, ale neměl jediný důvod se skutečně domnívat, že by se starší Holmes mohl dostat tak hluboko, aby se dozvěděl o něm.

„Všechno v pořádku?“ otázal se zmateně Samuel, poté co si všimnul Jimova podivného chování.

„Jo. Pokračuj,“ vyhrkl s předstíraným klidem Jim a poté si esemesku přečetl podruhé. To že Mycroft ví, úplně mění situaci. Teď už se nemohl cítit v bezpečí nikde – znamenalo to, že už nebude možné tak často jezdit někam osobně, když Holmesovi agenti věděli, že ho mají hledat. Že ho najdou, když budou hledat.

Rychle mu odepsal, jak se to dozvěděl a kde je únik. Potom napsal Sebovi a informoval ho, že mu bude volat ‚Lock‘ ohledně jeho dalšího cíle. Protože momentálně bylo nutné se co nejrychleji zbavit toho, kdo Holmese informoval. Jim po nějaké chvíli přemýšlení došel k názoru, že to musel být někdo z jeho staré sítě. Nejspíš si ho vláda koupila už dávno, v době, kdy byl on sám považován za mrtvého.

Jim zatnul čelist a promnul si čelo. Taková začátečnická chyba, neprověřit si své staré lidi! Časy se rychle mění a lidé ještě rychleji. Samozřejmě, že si je Mycroft koupil! Nebo ještě hůř – nastrkal tam někam své agenty.

Jim naštvaně naťukal další rozkaz. Tentokrát informoval své ‚komando smrti‘. Tohle si žádalo rázné řešení. Použil sérii kódů a přikázal jim zbavit se celé části, ve které došlo k úniku informací. Lepší si být jistý, než později litovat.

Kadeřník mezitím skončil a sundal z něj zástěru. Trochu mu kartáčkem očistil ramena od vlasů – přestože tam žádné nebyly. Jim vždy platil předem převodem z účtu, proto hned jak to bylo možné, vyskočil z křesla a div nevyběhl ven na ulici, kde na něj čekal řidič s jeho autem.

Nasedl do zadního sedadla a s úlevou vydechl. Už pro něj nebylo bezpečné se venku procházet za denního světla. Všiml si, že na něj jeho řidič zvědavě úkosem pohlédl ve zpětném zrcátku.

Nasadil svůj nejchladnější výraz. „Dovez mě k mému bytu.“

„Ano pane,“ zamumlal rychle řidič a nastartoval vůz.


	4. Těší mě

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nová vražda, nové problémy, noví lidé.

 

Jim zuřil. Jak je možné, že Moran nezabil všechny?! Že je nejde vypátrat, že se nemůže najednou zbavit tolika možných Mycroftových lidí, že by to vzbudilo podezření. Bla, bla, bla!

Jim naštvaně kráčel chodbou vedoucí do zasedací místnosti, kde se měl sejít se špičkami své sítě, se svými nejvěrnějšími. Teda, tak alespoň doufal. Protože komu se dá momentálně věřit? Po tom, co se před dvěma dny dozvěděl o úniku informací z jeho vlastní sítě, nemohl kloudně spát, jíst ani přemýšlet. Pokud po něm britská vláda půjde, tak je jisté, že buď skončí v nejzabezpečenějším vězení v zemi, což je Sherrinford, společně s Euros – Jim se otřásl při téhle myšlence – anebo se ho hladce a rychle zbaví. Beze svědků. A protože je oficiálně mrtvý, nebudou muset vůbec nic řešit.

Nejdůležitější teď bylo určit směr, jakým se to celé bude dál odvíjet. Mycroft ví. S tím se nedá už nic dělat. Nyní bylo nejdůležitější učinit správné kroky k tomu, aby se jeho údajné přežití ukázalo jako falešná informace.

Moriarty rozrazil skleněné dveře vedoucí do zasedací místnosti. Uvnitř kolem dlouhého stolu sedělo přesně dvanáct lidí. Všechna křesla byla obsazená – tedy až na jedno v čele stolu.

Všichni překvapeně vzhlédli, když vešel. Jim beze slova přešel k prázdnému křeslu a posadil se. Poupravil si sako, pomalu položil mobil na stůl a všechny sjel pohledem. Potom se sladce usmál a otočil se k Moranovi, který seděl po jeho pravici.

„Můžeš mi vysvětlit, Sebbie, proč jsem před chvílí obdržel informaci, že ses zbavil pouze necelé poloviny lidí, které jsem ti přikázal odstranit?“

Sebastian naprázdno polkl, ale dál hrdě čelil vražednému pohledu svého šéfa.

„Není moudré se zbavit všech, zvlášť pokud víme, že jsou tam Holmesovi lidé. Momentálně máme výhodu v tom, že Mycroft neví, že my víme, že ví.“

Jim přimhouřil oči. Na přemýšlení tu byl on! Sebastian dělal špinavou práci, neměl právo aby-

„Pane, pokud mohu něco dodat? Musím s Moranem souhlasit. Můžeme toho využít, můžeme je svést z cesty, krmit je falešnými informacemi. Byla by škoda zbavit se takovéto výhody,“ ozval se hlas zpoza Sebastiana. Jim se nahnul, aby lépe viděl. Samozřejmě, že to byl Caxton – odborník přes politiku. Který měl taky nutkání do všeho kecat. Ostatně přesně jako všichni politici.

„Musíš do všeho kecat Caxie? Tatínek si to vyřídí sám,“ odvětil otráveně Jim. Ale musel uznat, že mají pravdu. Skutečně by se měl prospat, protože na něco takového by měl přece přijít sám už dávno. Ovládali ho emoce a zatemňovali mu rozum.

„Jistě pane. Ale myslím, že bychom tuto nepříjemnou záležitost mohli obrátit v náš prospěch,“ prohlásil už jistějším hlasem Caxton.

Jim zamhouřil obočí, načež zamyšleně pohlédl do stropu a s jedním prstem na rtech – hotová parodie usilovného zamyšlení.

„To je všechno krásné, ale může mi někdo zodpovědět jednu malinkatou otázečku, která mi poslední dva dny vrtá v hlavě…“

Moriarty se na moment dramaticky odmlčel. A potom zařval:

„Jak je MOŽNÉ že jste nezkontrolovali agenty, které jsme více než ČTYŘI ROKY nekontaktovali a byla tu, byť jen drobounká možnost, že by MOHLI být kompromitováni?!“

Všichni jeho lidé sebou škubli a lehce sklopili hlavy. Jak začal Moriarty řvát, bylo zle. Jim ostře pohlédl na zrzavého muže sedícího na konci stolu.

„Mluvím s TEBOU Wesley!“ Sliny létaly vzduchem a přistávaly na stole a na tvářích osob sedících nejblíž Jima.

Drobný vyhublý muž s plešatící hlavou se zrzavými ulízanými vlasy se přikrčil ve svém křesle.

„P-pane, já jsem navrhoval aby-“

Jim zrudl ještě víc a vyskočil ze svého křesla.

„Ty nemáš co navrhovat, ty máš dávat rozkazy! Měl bych tě zastřelit, ty neschopný blbče!“

V místnosti panovalo napjaté ticho. Potom se Jim pomalu posadil a promnul si čelo.

„Chci vypracovat podrobnou zprávu o tom, co navrhujete v této situaci učinit a jak nejlépe přesvědčit Holmese, že jsem mrtvý. Do konce týdne to chci mít na stole, “ zamumlal se zavřenýma očima, opírajíc se o ruku. Únava ho pomalu přemáhala.

Když se chvíli nic nedělo, Jim zvedl oči a chladně je přejel pohledem.

„No tak šup, šup! Zmizte odtud.“

V tu ránu se všichni zvedli za svých křesel a div se nepřerazili, jak se hrnuli ke dveřím.

Všichni kromě Sebastiana, který zůstal sedět ve svém křesle. Počkal, až všichni vyjdou z místnosti a pohlédl na svého šéfa. Jim na něj tázavě pozvedl obočí.

„Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit o samotě.“

„Copak Tygře? Chceš se omluvit za svoji neschopnost? Tak. Hotovo. Odpuštěno. Ale jenom, že seš to ty. Příště už budu chtít něco na oplátku,“ usmál se Jim. Sebastian si povzdechl.

„Chci, aby s tebou odteď chodili dva bodyguardi. Dostávají se mi informace, že se kolem tvého bytu a kanceláře stále častěji objevují podezřelí lidé a někteří z našich agentů mají obavy.“

„Chceš říct, že teď už Mycroft i ví, kde bydlím? Co dál? Jaký gel na vlasy používám? Jaké cereálie snídám?“ odsekl podrážděně Jim.

„Nemyslím si, že jsou to Holmesovi lidé,“ oznámil s rozvahou druhý muž.

Jim překvapeně vzhlédl a pátravě se zadíval do Sebastianových modrých očí. Jeho chladnokrevný nájemný vrah měl skutečně obavy. Zvláštní.

„A kdo jiný by to asi mohl být? Kdo jiný asi tak ví, že jsem naživu?“

„Nevím. O to je to horší. Myslím, že by bylo lepší, kdybys na nějakou dobu vyjel ze země. Než se to tu uklidní,“ řekl rozhodným hlasem Sebastian. Jim si promnul oči a zašklebil se.

„Ne, to by nešlo, Sebbie. Mám tady hromadu práce – je tu ten podivný případ a síť ještě není úplně stabilní. Přece vidíš, co se teď stalo? Dřív by to bylo nemožné.“

„A co ten podivný vlas, který jsi mi asi před týdnem přinesl a hystericky jsi mi s ním mával před nosem s tím, že u tebe doma někdo byl.“

Jim se zamračil. „Ale nezjistilo se, komu patří. Trochu jsem přeháněl. Co- chceš snad říct, že tam Holmesovi agenti šmejdili?“

„To je to, co nevíme. Záznam z kamer nic neukázal,“ odvětil klidným hlasem Moran. „Ale skutečně si vezmi ty dva bodyguardy. Něco tu smrdí.“

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

John si položil hlavu do dlaní.

„Musí to mít spojitost! Ach, Johne, dlouho jsem nebyl tak nadšený! Hra pokračuje!“ prohlásil už poněkolikáté radostně Sherlock, zatímco listoval ve zprávě od Mycrofta.

„Nemáme jediný důkaz, že by-“

„Nic není náhoda! Tyhle vraždy – určitě za nimi stojí, já to vím! Tehdy nějak přežil, a teď mě znovu vyzývá ke hře!“

John se podrbal ve vlasech. Když se Sherlock dostal do takového stavu naprosté posedlosti, bylo těžké mu cokoliv vymluvit. Třeba to, že Moriarty žije.

„Sám jsi viděl, že si vystřelil mozek. Jako lékař ti říkám, že tohle nikdo nepřežije.“

„A ty jsi mě viděl skočit ze střechy nemocnice – musel to mít připravené,“ zamumlal mladší muž a vytáhl další papír, který položil na zem vedle sebe. Seděl na podlaze obývacího pokoje v tureckém sedu a kolem sebe měl rozprostřené jednotlivé papíry, týkající se Moriartovy bývalé kriminální buňky.

John se zamračil. „To prostě není možné. Sherlocku, on je mrtvý. I Euros to potvrdila.“

„Euros není zrovna nejzářnější příklad pravdomluvnosti.“

„I tvůj bratr, který je doslova britskou vládou, ti to potvrdil,“ pokračoval John.

„To samé platí o něm,“ odvětil s trochou jedu v hlase Sherlock.

John ho opatrně obešel, přešel ke gauči a posadil se. Chvíli kriticky pozoroval svého přítele, sedícího na podlaze.

„Myslím, že si pouze přeješ, aby žil. Protože se nudíš, ale to prostě nezmění skutečnost. A ta je, že si vystřelil mozek. Našla se tam louže jeho krve s kusy tkáně. Moriartyho DNA.“

Sherlock mlčel.

„Měl by ses zaměřit na ten případ Londýnského přízraku,“ dodal po chvíli John.

„Ale vždyť to dělám! Říkám ti - to má spojitost, je to další hra!“ odpálil naštvaně mladší muž.

Jeho mobil mu oznámil, že přišla esemeska. Sherlock ho rychle chytil, přečetl si ji a vmžiku vyskočil ze svého místa a k Johnově údivu zamířil ke dveřím ven z bytu.

„Lestrade píše, že se našlo další tělo. Nikolaj Pivovarov – zmizel asi před dvěma týdny. Ještě neohledali místo činu, jedeme se tam podívat,“ oznámil nadšeně Sherlock.

„To tam hodláš jet v županu?!“

Sherlock se překvapeně podíval, co má na sobě. Trochu se začervenal a potom beze slov zamířil k sobě do ložnice, kde se převlékl.  

Po chvíli už oba seděli v taxíku a mířili na místo činu.

Když tam dojeli, Sherlock ihned vystoupil z vozu, podlezl policejní pásku a přistoupil k mrtvému ležícímu v ústí městské kanalizace. Tělo Nikolaje Pivovarova bylo v hrozném stavu – byl úplně nahý a snad každý kousek jeho kůže nezůstal ušetřen a byl pokryt řeznými ránami, podlitinami či modřinami, špínou a odřeninami. Jeho obličej vypadal nejhůř – velká část jeho zubů byla kompletně vyražená, čelist měl na několika místech očividně zlomenou, nos a oči měl oteklé natolik, že téměř nebylo možné rozeznat, že se kdy jednalo o lidskou tvář. Pravý ušní boltec měl rozřízlý, na rukou mu chybělo pár prstů a na zbylých nebyly nehty. Měl roztříštěnou čéšku na levém koleni a druhá noha byla zcela jistě zlomená. Zkrátka – nebyl to hezký pohled.

Tělo leželo na zádech v mělké špinavé vodě – která už nejspíš smyla většinu důkazů.

„Chudák chlap – teda jako byl to zmetek, ale nemyslím si, že si kdokoliv zaslouží takovýto osud,“ prohlásil Lestrade stojící vedle Sherlocka a usrkl si kávy z kelímku, který držel v ruce.

„Och můj bože! Ve válce jsem viděl mrtvé, granáty rozsekané vojáky, kteří vypadali líp než tenhle,“ zašklebil se John, když se mu naskytl plný pohled na tu hroznou scénu.

„Kdo ho našel?“ zeptal se Sherlock po chvíli a přikrčil se k Nikolajově hlavě, aby si lépe prohlédl zranění na jeho tváři.

„Cyklista- nějaký nadšenec trénující na závody či co. Jel tady kolem půl osmé ráno, když si ho všimnul,“ odpověděl Greg.

„Je ještě tady? Můžu s ním mluvit?“

Lestrade si povzdechl. „Ne. Vyslechli jsme ho a potom jel dál - prý musí do práce. Mám na něj kontakt, jestli mu chceš-“

„Ne, to je dobrý. Beztak vám asi nic moc neřekl,“ zamumlal Sherlock, natáhl si latexovou rukavici a pomalu otočil Nikolajovu hlavu, aby si lépe prohlédl krk. Žádné znaky po jakémkoliv provazu či límci. Pohlédl na zápěstí – tam byly otlačeniny od pout. Ale od klasických metalových. Tato vražda se z nějakého důvodu vymykala ostatním. Ale proč?

„Jak vypadal?“

„No takový vysoký, mladý muž s-“

„Ne, ten cyklista. Pivovarov- předtím než ho unesli,“ otázal se podrážděně Sherlock.

„Někde v databázi máme fotky, potom ti je pošlu. Ale byl to urostlý chlap- silný- šel z něj strach,“ odpověděl Greg.

To znamená, že nijak nezhubl. Ani nenesl známky hladovění.

Sherlock se rozhlédl kolem. Celé místo činu bylo očividně pečlivě vybráno – stoka, ve které tělo leželo, byla silně znečištěná a v okolí byly poházené odpadky. Skoro to tu vypadalo, jako černá skládka. Což značně ztěžovalo hledání stop.

Sherlock se zaměřil na vysokou uschlou trávu poblíž. Ani stébélko nebylo nějak podezřele zlomené či zahnuté. Navíc se tu všude kolem procházeli policajti a celé místo kompromitovali ještě před tím, než sem Sherlock dorazil.

„Žádné známky po tom, jak sem pachatel tělo dostal, ani odkud přišel,“ zamumlal si zamyšleně.

„No na zádech ho nepřinesl, ten ubožák musí vážit víc jak metrák,“ prohlásil John.

„Nikde nevidím žádné stopy po pneumatikách, takže jak ho sem dostal?“

Pomalu začalo poprchávat. Policisti pobíhali kolem, naposledy nafotili, co se dalo, a přikryli tělo. Inspektor detektive je ještě popohnal, aby co nejrychleji sbalili všechny důkazy a vzorky, že tělo se musí odvézt. 

„Snad nám pitva řekne něco víc,“ oznámil John, když se po chvíli se Sherlockem opět ocitli v taxíku mířícím zpět na Baker Street.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Druhý den se Sherlock i s Johnem vydali do nemocnice St. Bart’s aby se od Molly dozvěděli, co našla při pitvě. Ještě než však stihli dojít k márnici, narazili na Molly Hooperovou na chodbě. Doslova do ní Sherlock vrazil.

„ACH! Promiň Molly, nečekal jsem tě tu,“ omluvil se Sherlock, chytaje překvapenou Molly za ramena.

„Sherlocku, Johne, co-“ zamumlala zmateně mladá žena, ale Sherlock ji jemně otočil a vedl ji zpět chodbou směrem k márnici.

„Včera přivezli tělo Nikolaje Pivovarova a je akutní abych věděl, co jsi všechno při ohledání našla,“ pokračoval detektiv, zatímco vedl zmatenou patoložku dál chodbou.

„Ale Sherlocku, já-“

„Něco tu nesedí ohledně téhle vraždy, potřebuju najít alespoň jedno vodítko, něco co-“

V momentě kdy trojice vrazila do márnice, oba muži se zarazili. Uprostřed místnosti stál vysoký muž v bílém plášti, nakláněl se nad nějakým tělem starší mrtvé ženy a malou pilkou ji rozřezával hrudník. Když se rozrazily dveře, vypnul přístroj a překvapeně vzhlédl.

„A to je kdo?“ zmateně vyhrkl Sherlock ukazujíce na staršího muže.

„Sherlocku, já jsem pitvu neprováděla. Scotland Yard povolal specialistu, který se bude tomuto případu odteďka věnovat,“ oznámila s nejistým úsměvem Molly. 

Starší muž odložil pilku a pozvedl si ochranný štít, který dosud zakrýval jeho obličej. „Ach! Tak vy jste ten slavný Sherlock Holmes! Detektiv v té směšné čepici-“

„Není to moje čepice!“ odfrkl si naštvaně mladší muž.

John se za ním uchechtl.

„Je mi skutečnou ctí vás poznat!“ dokončil muž v bílém.

„To vy jste prováděl pitvu tělo Nikolaje Pivovarova?“ zeptal se Sherlock bez okolků a přistoupil trochu blíže k pitevnímu stolu.

„Ano, ano. Chudák chlap, hrůza co si musel vytrpět. No, kromě pentobarbitalu v krvi jsme nenalezli nic, co by nás přivedlo blíže k vrahovi, bohužel,“ povzdechl si starší muž, zatímco si pomalu sundával obě latexové rukavice.

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „Chtěl bych to tělo vidět a s ním i záznamy o pitvě.“

„Ale jistě, jistě,“ odpověděl vesele muž v bílém, obešel stůl a přešel k jednomu z mrazících boxů.

„Myslím, že jsem přeslechl vaše jméno, pane…?“

Muž se zarazil a otočil se k Sherlockovi. Pod jeho bílým knírkem se rozzářil široký úsměv, jeho přívětivé modré oči se zaleskly v ostré záři nemocničních světel.

Potom napřáhl ruku a řekl:

„Doktor Sky, těší mě.“

 

 


	5. Překvapení

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Všichni chtějí kousek Jima.

Sherlock si s trochou zaváhání s doktorem potřásl rukou. Potom se představil i John, což umožnilo detektivovi učinit krátkou dedukci této nové osoby.

_Muž. Rozvedený/single, kolem 55-60 let, očividně při penězích, vášnivě oddaný své práci, velice inteligentní, potrpí si na vzhledu, sebevědomý, nepřítomná rodina, něco skrývá…_

Sherlocka vrhl zpět do reality skřípavý zvuk vysouvání těla mrtvého mafiána z mrazicího boxu. Když starší doktor rozepnul černý pytel, Sherlock se zarazil.

Tělo bylo kompletně čisté. Někdo ho vydrhnul.

„Proč jste to tělo umyl?! Jak mám teď asi nalézt stopy?“ vyhrkl, rozhořčeně gestikulujíc nad mrtvým mužem. Doktor Sky se zdál trochu zaražen.

„To je běžný proces. Dělám to tak pokaždé,“ oznámil zmateně.

Sherlock si odfrknul a nandal si rukavici, kterou mu Molly podávala. Potom párkrát obešel tělo, ale neviděl nic nového. Zaujal ho vpich po injekční stříkačce na jedné straně krku. Stejný, jaký měly všechny oběti.

„Takže jste nalezl pentobarbital v jeho krvi? Co ještě?“ zeptal se John.

Doktor Sky se zamyslel. „Všechno je v pitevní zprávě, ale jinak jsem nenašel nic podezřelého. Nějakou dobu byl zcela jistě mučen, možná vyslýchán soudě podle jeho zranění…“

„Skutečně veliká pomoc, doktore,“ zamumlal sarkasticky detektiv a vytáhl svou malou lupičku, aby si lépe prohlédnul modřiny po něčích prstech na Nikolajově předloktí. Modřina byla nažloutlá a trochu vybledlá, tak 5 dní stará. Někdo ho pevně uchopil - někdo s hubenými dlouhými prsty a širokou dlaní.

„To je mi moc líto, detektive. Přál bych si pro vás mít lepší zprávy, skutečně.“

Sherlock vzhlédl a podíval se do doktorových očí. Byly velice pronikavé, ale zároveň z nich nemohl nic vyčíst. „Takže příčina smrti byla stejná, jako u jeho ostatních obětí.“

Doktor si založil ruce a povzdechl si. „Tahle vražda se v podstatě ničím neliší-“

„Chyba!“ přerušil ho Sherlock ostře se zdviženým prstem. „Tahle vražda je úplně jiná, a já chci přijít na to proč. Nikolaj byl inteligentní a schopný manipulátor, ale zas tolik nevynikal nad jiné. Proč by ho náš vrah vůbec unášel? Očividně ho mučil pro informace, ale jaké?“

Na chvíli zavládlo ticho.

„Pošlete mi kompletní pitevní zprávu na email. Tady se nic nového nedozvím,“ zabrblal podrážděně Sherlock, schovávajíc si svou lupičku zpět do kapsy. Potom se otočil a beze slov vyšel z místnosti.

„Měj se Molly, Doktore,“ vykoktal ze sebe John a rychle se vydal za vzdalující postavou jeho přítele.

„Sherlocku!“ zvolal za ním John.

Ignorujíce ho, Sherlock vytáhnul mobil z kapsy kabátu a rychle naťukal zprávu a poslal ji Lestradovi.

_Proč jste přiřadili k mému případu nového patologa? SH_

Netrvalo dlouho a přišla odpověď.

_Promiň Sherlocku, bylo to mimo mé pravomoci. Lidi z hora ho tam poslali. Nemohl jsem nic dělat. G. Lestrade_

Lidi z hora? Asi nastal čas promluvit si s jeho bratříčkem.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Mycroft si povzdechl a jediným kliknutím odeslal velice důležitý email, potom se opřel ve svém křesle, sáhl po šálku s kávou a napil se. Dnešek byl perný den a jeho bratříček mu ho nijak neusnadňoval – jeho věčné pátrání po Moriartym odvádělo jeho pozornost od důležitějšího případu. Mycroft věděl, že tajit Moriartyho přežití před jeho bratrem bude oříšek. Ne, že by neměl praxi – Euros dokázal utajit po desetiletí. Ale jak to nakonec také dopadlo, že? Bude mu o něm eventuálně muset říct. Ale lépe později než dříve.

Až chytí Londýnský Přízrak. Pak mu poví pravdu.

Mycroft si promnul oči a pohlédl zpět na obrazovku svého notebooku. Čekala ho ještě spousta práce. Také tu ovšem byly důležitější věci, které se musí vyřešit.

Londýnský Přízrak byl stále na svobodě a byla pouze otázka času, kdy spáchá další vraždu. A jeho mladší bratříček má místo toho hlavu plnou Moriartyho. Dokonce ho vidí i za tímhle případem. Ale Mycroft moc dobře ví, že tomu tak není. Kdepak.

Jima sledují už nějakou dobu. Před několika týdny kolem jeho bytu umístili mnoho různých agentů – i tak bylo těžké ho spatřit, Jim byl mazaný. Už nejspíš věděl, že o něm britská tajná služba ví. Někdo ho zajisté informoval. Starší Holmes tušil, že mají mezi sebou špeha a usilovně pátral na jeho odhalení. Zatím marně.

Holmesovi nadřízení (ano, skutečně nějaké má) ho chtějí mrtvého. Nechají ho naživu tak dlouho, jak jim bude užitečný – protože lepší je nepřítel, kterého znáš – a potom se ho zbaví. Nebude nutné žádné papírování. Jim Moriarty, nebo Richard Brook, nebo kdo to vlastně je, prostě zmizí.

Ano, James Moriarty byl problém. Momentálně nepříliš důležitý problém, nicméně stále problém, který se jednou bude muset vyřešit. Mycroft s tímto plánem souhlasil a nijak neoponoval. Ovšem zbavit se takovéto geniální mysli – a nebyl pochyb o tom, že je Moriarty geniální – by byla škoda.

Staršímu Holmesovi proběhla hlavou stará vzpomínka, jak orodoval za Euros a snažil se přesvědčit britskou vládu, že jednou bude lidstvu užitečná. Že by to byla škoda, se jí zbavit.

Ačkoliv by to Mycroft nikdy neřekl nahlas - a kdybyste se ho zeptali, tak to popře - James Moriarty mu připomínal jeho bratra, kdyby se narodil jedináčkem. I když podle Euros měl (má?) James bratra - ne, že by se to dalo potvrdit. Kdyby Sherlock vyrůstal bez přátel, odtržený od společnosti – jak by skončil? Nikdo nemohl popřít, že měl sklony k nelegálním činnostem. A drogám – v tom se tito dva muži lišili.

Proto by si chtěl s Jamesem naposledy promluvit, předtím, než se ho zbaví. Chtěl vidět svět jeho očima. Chtěl ho chápat, aby mohl více porozumět svému bratrovi.

James Moriarty zemře. Může to být za týden, za měsíc, za rok. Ale ten čas se blížil a až nadejde, Mycroft bude ten, kdo dá rozkaz.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Mladý muž rychle procházel úzkou ulicí, ruce v kapsách a na sobě kapuci. Jeho kroky se odrážely od nedalekých zdí, které ho obklopovaly. Mezi zuby držel cigaretu, která už dávno zhasla, nicméně muž ji stále nervózně žmoulal mezi rty.

Míjel pár stanů bezdomovců, kteří si ho podezřele dlouho prohlíželi. Ovšem to nebyla momentálně jeho největší starost.

Jeho nadřízený – pokud ho tak může nazvat – ho po dlouhé době kontaktoval. Za pět minut měli sraz v zapadlé hospodě na kraji města.

A šel pozdě.

Podvědomě zrychlil krok, když spatřil starý oprýskaný vchod. Otevřel dveře, které hlasitě zaskřípaly a jak vkročil dovnitř, ihned ho uhodil do nosu silný zápach piva, kouře a potu. Vzduch byl dusný a mlhavý. Kolem se pohybovali převážně starší muži ve starém ušmudlaném oblečení. Pár z nich sedělo kolem baru a popíjeli drinky. Mezi nimi rychle spatřil muže, se kterým se měl dnes setkat. Jako jediný měl na sobě poměrně draze vypadající kabát a v jeho naleštěných polobotkách se odrážela tlumené oranžové světlo ze stropního lustru.

Rychle přešel ke zmíněnému muži a beze slova se posadil na barovou stoličku vedle něj.

„Nastal čas,“ pronesl muž v kabátu a jedním okem pohlédl na mladšího muže vedle sebe. „Šéf dal zelenou - teď to stojí na tobě.“

„Bez peněz ani kuře nehrabe. Máš moje prachy?“ odsekl tiše mladší muž a ještě jednou se nenápadně porozhlédl po lidech v hospodě.

Ten druhý se ušklíbl, „Půlku dostaneš teď a druhou až odvedeš svou práci,“ na moment se odmlčel a napil se nějakého burbonu ze sklenky, kterou držel v jedné ruce. „Taková byla dohoda.“

„Chci je vidět.“

Starší muž se chladně usmál a natáhl se pro kufřík, který mu ledabyle stál u nohou. „Všechno je tady,“ poplácal ho jednou rukou. „Věř mi. Nemám důvod tě jakkoliv podvést. Po naší schůzce si to můžeš odnést.“

Chvíli se zdálo, že se mladší muž rozmýšlí. Upřeně zíral na ten kufřík, ve snaze ho prokouknout a zjistit jestli druhý muž mluví pravdu. Potom beze slov mávl na barmana a objednal si whisky.

„Dobře. Jo,“ vydechl se sklenkou u úst, načež do sebe hodil celý její obsah. „Takže dneska?“

„Dneska ho tam chce mít. Napsal jsi, že to půjde,“ oči muže v kabátu se nebezpečně zaleskly. „Půjde to, nebo snad ne?“

„Jo. Půjde. Máš ten prášek?“ odvětil netrpělivě mladší muž. Ten druhý sáhl do kapsy svého kabátu a vytáhl malý mikrotenový sáček s bělavým práškem.

„Stačí polovina, ale můžeš tam nasypat všechno. A znovu opakuji, _nesmí_ , za žádnou cenu _nesmí_ být ten nápoj vařící, ta látka přežije pouze teploty pod 80 stupňů.“

Mladší muž se natáhl a převzal si ten prášek. Rychle si ho strčil do zadní kapsy od džínů.

„Jasný.“

„Tuhle práci máš jenom proto, že jsi skvělý herec, Petere. Ani Holmes, ani Moriarty tě zatím nebyli schopní prokouknout,“ přimhouřil oči starší muž, zvedaje se ze své židle. Rychle do sebe kopnul zbytek svého drinku a ještě naposledy pohlédnul mladšímu muži do očí.

„Nezvorej to, jinak víš, co tě čeká.“

Potom hodil na barový pult pár ušmudlaných bankovek a bez prodlení vyšel ze dveří.

Mladší muž se sehnul a vzal do ruky kufřík, který tam byl zanechán.

Teď už jenom aby šlo všechno podle plánu.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

„Tak už pohni tím svým pěkným zadkem a dones mi moje Latté!“

Muž předním se zmateně podíval do zpětného zrcátka a otočil klíčky, aby vypnul motor.

„Go tapa!“ zvolal podrážděně Jim a netrpělivě zatleskal.

Jeho řidič se rychle vysápal z předního sedadla a vyběhl na chodník do blízké kavárny. Jim ho chvíli sledoval očima a potom opět obrátil svůj pohled na mobil, který si vytáhl z kapsy a přečetl si nově příchozí zprávu. Sebastian.

_Doufám, že máš sebou ty dva bodyguardy, co jsem poslal. SM_

Jim protočil oči. Sebbie byl tak roztomilý, když se strachoval.

Pravda byla taková, že Jim nehodlal všude chodit se svými bodyguardy. Nechtěl je mít u sebe doma, ani před vchodem do bytu, ani nikde jinde. Bral si je jenom když očekával nějaké problémy. Jako například když byl navštívit Sherrinford a byl si téměř jistý, že ho tam bude chtít Holmes zadržet. Jinak mu stačilo dobře rozmístit odstřelovače a to obvykle stačilo.

Rozhodně si nehodlal do svého auta tahat nějaké dvě gorily, zvlášť když se stavoval na oběd a potom také na své oblíbené kafe, které si rád dával po únavném dni.

Alespoň respektoval jednu Sebastianovu radu a to, že nebude zbytečně vylézat na denní světlo. A tak do kavárny poslal s přesnými instrukcemi svého řidiče. Byl to mladý muž, nepracoval pro něj příliš dlouho a tak ho bylo možné ještě trochu vytrénovat.

Odpověděl na pár dalších pracovních esemesek, když náhle uslyšel, jak se otevírají přední dveře. Jeho řidič se vrátil i s kávou v kelímku.

„Tady máte, pane. Latté bez cukru,“ oznámil mladší muž, podávaje horký nápoj svému šéfovi.

Jim si ho mlčky převzal a ihned si usrkl – a zarazil se.

„To kafe je teplý. Má být horký. Mám ti ho snad chrstnout do obličeje a poslat tě pro nový?“ odsekl podrážděně. Řidič před ním se nepříjemně zavrtěl ve své sedačce.

„Promiňte, pane. Už se to nestane.“

Jim přimhouřil oči a znovu se napil.

„No to doufej. Jinak tě ani ten tvůj pěkný ksichtík nezachrání. Teď jedeme do mého bytu. A hejbni sebou, čeká mě ještě spousta práce,“ oznámil po chvíli, dívaje se bez zájmu ven z okna. Řidič beze slov nastartoval a rozjel se.

Míjející krajina venku se začala rozmazávat. Barvy se mísily jedna z druhou a vytvářely surrealistické obrazy podobné těm Van Goghovým. Jim to chvíli pozoroval, a když se tázavě otočil na svého řidiče, uvědomil si, že ho není schopný zaměřit. Obraz před ním skákal a rozdvojoval se.

„Co se to…“ zamumlal nesrozumitelně a rychle zamrkal. Řidič se neotočil ani nijak nereagoval.

„Počkej, ka- kam to jed- jedem,“ zeptal se nezřetelně Jim. Jazyk mu těžkl v ústech a měl problémy držet otevřené oči. Znovu prudce zamrkal a natáhl ruku, aby se dotkl ramene muže sedícího za volantem před ním. Jeho paže mu připadala desetkrát těžší.

„Petere!“ zvolal naštvaně – ale jeho hlas už protkávala lehká panika. Lehce zatřásl jeho ramenem.

Pomalu mu ochabovaly svaly – kelímek i s kafem mu vypadl z ruky a rozlil se mu na klíně. Jim byl momentálně velmi rád, že nápoj nebyl horký, ale teplý. Mobil ležel netknutě na sedadle vedle. Naposledy sáhnul na kliku u dveří – ale ty se neotevřely, byly zamčené.

Jim sáhl pro svou pistoli, ale se svými necitlivými prsty, ji nebyl schopný uchopit.

„Ty svině,“ zaskřehotal naposled, než prohrál boj s bezvědomým. Oči se mu zavřely a jeho bezvládné tělo se sesunulo v sedadle, drženo ve vertikální poloze už jen bezpečnostními pásy.

Peter pohlédl do zpětného zrcátka, a když viděl svého šéfa, tak se usmál a tiše si oddechl.

Na chvíli zastavil a natáhl se k zadnímu sedadlu pro Jimův mobil a vyhodil ho z okna. Věděl, že tam má sledovací čip, aby ho v případě únosu mohli jeho lidé vypátrat.

Teď už zbývalo ho jenom doručit doktorovi a potom si zahrát na chudinku nového nezkušeného agenta před Holmesem a peníze byly jeho.

Čekala ho ještě dlouhá cesta.


	6. Tichý pozorovatel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kdo je sakra vůbec Doktor Sky?

Venku bylo sotva vidět na pár kroků dopředu. Mlha se tiše rozšířila po celém městě tiše a nenápadně, plnila plíce chodců, kteří se v ní ztráceli na cestě do práce. Chvílema se spustil studený déšť, jehož kapky byly jako ostré jehličky, které se mísily s vodou na chodníku. Každá kapka, která padla na odhalenou kůži, štípala, jako když se ostré jehličky zabodávají do kůže. Bubnovaly na povrch deštníku, až téměř ohlušovaly jeho nositele.

Mycroft Holmes rychle kráčel do své kanceláře. Jeho černé, kožené polobotky se stihly promočit po pár krocích z auta a nyní mu v něm čvachtala voda - ale nic z toho ho netrápilo. Počasí odpovídalo jeho náladě. Ponuré. Temné.

Ráno dostal velice naléhavý telefonát.

James Moriarty zmizel. Beze stopy. Na cestě ze své kanceláře. Podle kamerových záznamů ani nedorazil do svého bytu.

Mycroft tušil, že Moriarty musí vědět o tom, že o něm tajná služba ví. Že ho sleduje. Nejspíš se rozhodl zmizet ze své vlastní vůle. Což byl problém. Muž jako on musí být pod dohledem. Proto starší Holmes právem zuřil – jeho agent ho měl mít pod dohledem! 

Proto první věc toto ráno byl Peterův výslech. Byl to mladý agent, nepříliš zkušený, ale s velikým potenciálem. Byla by škoda ho muset propustit – nebo dokonce zavřít.

Mycroft vstoupil do haly a odložil deštník do jednoho ze stojanů u dveří.

Jeho tvář byla kamenně chladná, ale uvnitř zuřil. Tohle nebude příjemný pohovor. A co hůř – jeho bratříček se s ním chce odpoledne vidět. Bude těžké před ním cokoliv skrýt.

Netrvalo dlouho a stál přede dveřmi do výslechové místnosti. Do té samé, ve které držívali Jamese Moriartyho – no není to krásná náhoda? Mycroft si upravil kravatu, uhladil vlasy, pozvedl bradu a vstoupil dovnitř.

Peter Simmons sedět za stolem, kelímek se studenou kávou z automatu v ruce, hlavu sklopenou, vyděšený pohled – takhle rozhodně nevypadá někdo, kdo by spolupracoval s Jamesem Moriartym. Možná není špeh, po kterém pátrají – přesto je nutné ho vyslechnout.

„Agente Simmonsi, dlouho jsme se neviděli. Jak se má matka? Co její záda?“ prohodil Mycroft ještě předtím, než usedl do židle naproti mladému muži.

Peter překvapeně vzhlédl. „Pane Holmesi! Ehm, dobře. Děkuju za optání,“ vykoktal ze sebe.

Mycroft ho změřil pohledem, než se posadil. Položil si ruce na stůl, provlékl si prsty a zadíval se do očí muže naproti němu.

„Víte, proč jste tady, že? Agente Simmonsi.“

„Ano, pane.“

„Tak mi povězte, kdy jste Jamese Moriartyho viděl naposledy. Včera odpoledne jste dělal co?“ zeptal se chladným hlasem Mycroft.

„Byl jsem ve svém dočasném bytě, v tom, co jste mi přidělil pro mou roli řidiče Straky-„

Mycroft ostře přikývl.

„Potom jsem dostal zprávu, že mám šéfa, ehm, tedy Straku vyzvednout v kanceláři-„

„No a pak?!“ vmísil se starší muž netrpělivě.

„Když jsem dorazil ke kanceláři, tak Straka nikde nebyla-„

Mycroft si povzdechl. „Tady mu můžete říkat Moriarty, všichni víme, o koho se jedná.“

„No tak jsem informoval jeho lidi. A ti ho začali shánět. Vypadalo to dost věrohodně. Myslím to pátrání. Ale spíš mám takový dojem, že uprchl do zahraničí-“

„Dělání závěrů nechte na nás, ano pane Simmonsi,“ starší Holmes protočil oči. „Takže vůbec nemáte tušení, kde by se teď mohl nacházet?“

Mladší muž nervózně polknul. „Ne, pane.“

Mycroft přimhouřil oči a založil si ruce na stole.

„Víte, že mě můžete říct všechno. Momentálně se pokoušíme vypátrat, kdo ho viděl naposledy. Vy jste to tedy určitě nebyl?“

„Ne, pane. Pokud vím, tak měl mít předtím schůzi.“

Mycroft si povzdechl. Tenhle mladík dělal svou práci přesně tak, jak měl. Tohle byla slepá ulička. Bylo ovšem nutné ho suspendovat – rutinní záležitost.

„V pořádku. To je všechno agente. Ještě u Vás proběhne rutinní psychologické vyšetření a potom si vezmete placenou třítýdenní dovolenou. Děkuji za spolupráci,“ oznámil starší Holmes, načež bez dalších slov vstal a vyšel z výslechové místnosti, nechaje zmateného a vynervovaného muže za ním.

Peter si vnitřně oddechl.

 

 °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Vědomí přicházelo k Jimovi pomalu. Nejdříve cítil bolest hlavy – migrénu. Jeho spánky mu pulsovaly neskutečnou, až oslepující bolestí. Když byl po chvíli schopný se trochu zorientovat, uvědomil si, že leží na studeném, tvrdém povrchu. Experimentálně se pokusil pohnout rukou  - nebyl překvapený zjistit, že v zápěstí byla uvázaná. Téměř současně se pokusil zvednout kotník, ale bylo to marné – teď už byl schopný i cítit pevná pouta, kterými byl uvázán pravděpodobně k nějaké desce. Chvíli čekal, než se pokusí otevřít oči. Byl si naprosto jistý, že mu přímo do obličeje svítí ostré světlo, které bylo schopné proniknout i skrze jeho oční víčka, která nyní prosvítala červenou barvou.

Celé jeho tělo bylo znecitlivělé a slabé. Citlivost se vracela pomalu. Chladný okolní vzduch mu způsoboval husí kůži – někdo ho v bezvědomí svléknul a on se nyní ocital kompletně nahý. První jeho myšlenka zněla: _Co se stalo s mým Westwoodem?!_ Načež se ozvala druhá, racionálnější myšlenka: Co je tohle za místo a co se stalo.

Snažil se zaměstnat všechny své smysly a zjistit nejvíc, co se dalo. Místnost, ve které byl, byla chladná, osvícená ostrým světlem. Jim ležel na zádech, připoutaný k nějakému nejspíš kovovému lůžku za oba kotníky i zápěstí, jeden z pásů měl upoután ještě kolem krku a jeden silnější pás přes břicho. Všude kolem něj byl cítit septický nemocniční zápach – že by byl v nemocnici?

Jim se zaposlouchal do relativního ticha místnosti. Slyšel sám sebe tiše oddechovat, bzučivý zvuk, který vydávaly zářivky někde nad jeho hlavou, a k jeho překvapení slyšel dech někoho dalšího.

Závěr: v místnosti nebyl sám.

Jim se pokusil otevřít jedno oční víčko. Dříve než stačil cokoliv spatřit, mu jeho zornici zavalilo zářivé bílé světlo. Ostrá bolest mu projela mozkem. Ne, špatný nápad. S úšklebkem ho zase rychle zavřel.

Zaskřípání kovových noh na podlaze mu oznámilo, že druhá osoba vstala ze židle. Tiché, ale vyrovnané kroky se pomalu přibližovaly k desce, či stolu, na kterém byl uvázán. Teplá dlaň se dotkla jeho tváře. Jim reflexivně ucuknul.

„Šššš. Vím, že teď musíš být naprosto zmatený, ale všechno se brzy vyjasní,“ ozval se sladký mužský hlas těsně nad jeho hlavou. Zněl povědomě.

„Je mi líto, ale ta světla ztlumit nemůžu, byla by tu špatná viditelnost a nechceme, aby naše prohlídka šla špatně, že?“

Jim se zamračil. Dlaň ho jemně hladila po tváři, a ačkoliv se mladší muž pokoušel nechtěnému dotyku uhnout, nebylo kam. Znovu se rozhodl zkusit otevřít oči – tentokrát opatrněji, pomaleji. Pozvolna se před ním objevila rozostřená postava staršího muže v bílém plášti. Jim párkrát zamrkal a obraz se rozjasnil. Vzpomínky toho, co se stalo před tím, než upadl do bezvědomí, se mu vrátily rychlostí blesku.

Jim se pokusil odpovědět, odseknout, nadávat, ale jeho jazyk nespolupracoval. Ležel v ústech, jako leklá ryba. Z hrdla se mu vydralo chraplavé zasténání.

„Nesnaž se mluvit, Jimmy, sedativa ještě neodezněla a upřímně, není to nutné,“ odpověděl muž v bílém plášti a potom si povzdechl.

„No hádám, že je načase začít.“

Dlaň opustila jeho tvář a doktor se lehce vzdálil k malému kovovému stolku nedaleko stolu, na kterém Jim ležel připoutaný. Oči druhého muže se ho zoufale pokoušely sledovat, ale nebylo snadné jakkoliv hýbat hlavou. Kdykoliv tak Jim učinil, projela mu mozkem oslepující bolest. Slyšel tiché broukání a cinkání kovu, jak se starší muž nejspíš přehrabuje v nějakém lékařském náčiní.

Jimův zpomalený, bolavý mozek si náhle dal do kupy všechny podněty a zjištění a došel k překvapivému závěru.

Tohle byl ten muž, který unášel a mučil lidi v okolí Londýna. Ten samý, co unesl a zavraždil Nikolaje Pivovarova. Tohle byl Londýnský Přízrak.

A teď má jeho.

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

„Táta. Řekni táta.“

„Řekni Sherlock! Sheer – lock.“

„Sherlocku, nepleť ji hlavu,“ zamračil se John a znovu se obrátil na svojí malou dcerku, která seděla spokojeně na gauči a okusovala nějakou plastovou dětskou hračku. Sherlock protočil oči a obrátil pozornost ke svému notebooku. Projížděl si pitevní zprávu Nikolaje Pivovarova a stále mu tam něco chybělo. Něco bylo špatně.

A zrovna, když by si potřeboval promluvit se svým bratrem, tak ten nemá čas. Prý otázka národní bezpečnosti. Sherlock si odfrknul.

„Něco tu nesedí, celá tahle vražda je jiná. Nikolaj zemřel z jiného důvodu, než ostatní oběti. Z těch ostatních náš vrah nechtěl žádné informace - spíše se zdá, že je mučil pro zábavu, ale tenhle - tenhle byl vyslýchán,“ mumlal si pro sebe naštvaně mladší muž.

John si za jeho zády povzdechl. „To přece neznamená-“

„Není náhoda, že zrovna Nikolaj Pivovarov měl vazby na Jamese Moriartyho!“ přerušil ho ostře Sherlock. Potom si promnul horní ret v zamyšlení.

„Co když je to skutečně jenom další hra?“

„Ach, prosím ne znovu tuhle teorii,“ zasténal John. Sherlock vstal ze svého křesla a začal pomalu přecházet po místnosti.

„Přemýšlej, Johne! Jsou to malá vodítka - tápal jsem, a proto tahle vražda! Chce mi naznačit, že je opět tam venku. Je to jako pobídka, pojď si se mnou hrát…“

„Sherlocku, tohle už hraničí s obsesí,“ řekl tvrdým hlasem druhý muž.

Sherlock krátce pohlédl na svého přítele, sedícího před gaučem, na kterém si hrála Rosie.

„Nejsem posedlý Moriartym,“ odsekl tiše.

„Ano! Ano jsi posedlý! Moriarty je mrtvý! Díky Bohu! Všichni jsme rádi – i ty jsi rád, že je mrtvý, nebo snad ne?!“ odpověděl se zvýšeným hlasem John. Sherlock mlčel a vyhlížel z okna na deštěm zmáčenou ulici.

„Musím si promluvit s Mycroftem,“ oznámil po chvíli krátce Sherlock.

John se chvíli tvářil jako opařený. „To snad není pravda! Ty jsi jím skutečně posedlý. Byl bys nejraději, kdyby se ten psychopat zase vrátil a znovu ohrožoval životy nás všech? Mě, Molly, paní Hudsonové, Lestrada,“ starší muž se na chvíli odmlčel, „malé Rosie?“

„Samozřejmě, že ne. Nebuď absurdní, Johne.“

Druhý muž už div nekřičel. „Jak absurdní! Vždyť je to pravda! Dokola ho pořád vidíš za každým případem – Moriarty tohle, Moriarty támhleto. Dokonce i Mary to viděla, proč by jinak nadepsala to DVD s jejím-„ jeho hlas se zadrhl, „posmrtným vzkazem větou: Chyběl jsem ti?“

Malá Rosie začala pofňukávat. Nejspíše vycítila zhušťující se atmosféru mezi dvěma muži.

Sherlock si tiše povzdechl a pomalu se otočil ke svému příteli.

„Nikdy nedovolím, aby se vám znovu něco stalo. Nikdy,“ oznámil tvrdým hlasem, očima se zavrtával do Johnových tmavě šedých.

„Tak už toho nech. Zapomeň na něj,“ zašeptal druhý muž.

Sherlock mlčel. John se otočil k Rosie a snažil se ji rozveselit chrastítkem. Za chvíli byt opět naplnil veselý dětský smích.

Sherlocka vytrhlo ze zamyšlení vyzvánění jeho telefonu. Ihned ho zvedl a pohlédl na číslo volajícího. Jeho bratr.

„Zdravím bratříčku, jak se máme tohle krásné odpoledne?“ zeptal se sarkasticky Sherlock. Z druhého konce se ozvalo podrážděné povzdechnutí.

„Nemám náladu na žertování, Sherlocku. Co jsi chtěl?“

„Chtěl bych veškeré informace, které máš na Nikolaje Pivovarova. Známý ruský mafián – dříve měl vazby na Jamese Moriartyho,“ oznámil nonšalantně mladší bratr.

„Jistě, bratříčku. Pošlu je hned, jak budu moct. Jak jinak ti mám ještě posloužit?“ zadrmolil hlas z druhého konce.

„Proč byl k vraždám Londýnského Přízraku přidělen nový patolog?“

Mycroft dlouho mlčel. „Nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíš. Nikoho nového jsem tam neposílal.“

„Doktor Sky. Říká ti to jméno něco? Tvůj úřad ho tam musel poslat,“ odpověděl mladší muž.

„Prověřím to. Ještě něco?“

Sherlock bez dalšího slova jediným klinutím zavěsil. Chvíli stál nehybně uprostřed pokoje a přemýšlel. Pokud nikdo z Mycroftova úřadu nepřidělil nového patologa, tak kdo? Molly odváděla výbornou práci, nedávalo smysl ji jakkoliv nahrazovat. A ten nový patolog, něco na něm nesedělo. A _co_ tam vůbec dělá? Co dělal _předtím_? _Odkud_ ho tam poslali? _Kdo_ ho tam poslal?

„A kdo je sakra vůbec Doktor Sky?“ prohlásil nahlas.

„Cože?“ ozval se za ním překvapeně John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za čtení! :)   
> Pokud se líbilo, nebo máte jakékoliv výhrady, tak můžete nechat komentář, aťsi taky počtu něco! :D   
> Uvidíme se u příští kapitoly! ;)


	7. Začínáme

Sebastian Moran se pokoušel nepanikařit. Snažil se udržet si racionální myšlení, protože pro všechno existuje nějaké jednoduché vysvětlení. Nic není záhada.

Jenže jak vysvětlit, kam teda zmizel nejnebezpečnější muž v Británii - možná na celém světě - James Moriarty? Proč mu neodpovídá na zprávy a nezvedá telefony.

Nejdříve se Sebastian uklidňoval tím, že si šéf chce třeba jenom odpočinout, ale poté, co se neozval ani ráno a celý zbytek dne až do večera a klienti si začali stěžovat na nedostatek komunikace, se rozhodl aktivovat sledovací čip, který překvapivě nefungoval.

Něco bylo v nepořádku. Jimovi se něco stalo.

Sebastian obvolával veškeré možné agenty a lidi, kteří by mohli něco tušit. Zoufale se vyhýbal jednomu konkrétnímu kontaktu – jejich jediný agent pracující v relativní blízkosti Mycrofta Holmese. Každé jeho kontaktování bylo riskantní; vždy tu byla možnost, že ho tajná služba sleduje, tak jako většinu vlastních zaměstnanců. Ale po mnoha marných telefonátech mu nezbývalo nic jiného, než mu zavolat na speciální šifrované číslo.

Po třetím vyzvánění mu zvedl telefon.

„Haló?“ ozval se hrubý mužský hlas z druhého konce.

„Zdravím Čápe, tady Tygr.“

„Ah, samozřejmě,“ odpověděl okamžitě druhý hlas. „Rád tě zase slyším, Tygře. Co potřebuješ?“

„Potřebuju vědět všechno, co Iceman ví o Strace. Okamžitě, nejvyšší level utajení,“ oznámil Sebastian tvrdým hlasem.

„Už nějakou dobu ví, že je naživu. Sleduje ho MI5. Ale o tom jsem šéfa informoval nedávno-“

„Já vím. Zajímá mě, co se děje momentálně. Jakékoliv nové zprávy ohledně Straky?“ Sebastianův hlas nabral trochu zoufalý nádech. Druhý muž chvíli mlčel.

„Od rána je tu trochu zmatek. Iceman z neznámého důvodu zuří. Nikdo nemá tušení proč – dopoledne vyslýchal nějakého mladého agenta. Může to s ním mít nějakou spojitost, ale zatím si nemůžu být jistý. Pokusím se zjistit víc. Stalo se něco? Chce se mnou šéf mluvit?“

„Momentálně nemá čas. Informuj mě o všem, co se dozvíš,“ odpověděl snajpr a zavěsil.

Tohle vůbec nevypadá dobře. _Kde jsi, Jime?_

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

 

Jim Moriarty se pokoušel nepanikařit. Snažil se udržet si racionální myšlení, protože ačkoliv byl nyní v rukou sadistického, psychotického sériového vraha-

Dobře. Možná nebyl nejlepší nápad si připomínat, v jaké situaci se momentálně nachází. Musel mít víru v to, že ho jeho agenti co nejdříve najdou. Nebo Sherlock. Jistě, Sherlock ho najde, žádný strach. Do té doby se nenechá zlomit nějakým bláznivým-

„Začneme rutinním lékařským vyšetřením. Snaž se relaxovat,“ ozval se znenadání nad ním doktorův hlas. V ruce držel nějaký lékařský přístroj – vypadalo to jako nějaká podivně tvarovaná lupa s malým světýlkem. Jednou rukou v latexové rukavici mu hrubě otevřel jedno oční víčko a zasvítil mu do oka drobným světýlkem. Jim zasténal a pokoušel se uhnout, ale ruka mu držela hlavu v nehybné pozici.

Doktor začal nahlas mluvit nejspíše do nějakého nahrávacího zařízení. „Experiment č. 46- muž, běloch, Irský původ, věk okolo 40 let,“ hlas se na moment odmlčel a světlo se přesunulo do jeho druhého oka. „Barva očí středně hnědá.“

Muž v plášti mu pustil hlavu a zhasl světýlko. Ihned na to se otočil a položil přístroj zpět na stolek. Jim se snažil blikáním odehnat bělavé skvrny, které mu lítaly pře očima.

„Váha-„ ozval se po chvilce opět doktor. Nahnul se a podíval se někde na hranu kovového stolu. „65 kilo.“

Jim cítil, jak se mu pomalu vrací síla do končetin a pokusil se uvolnit levé zápěstí. Druhý muž se dál věnoval svému vyšetření.

„Výška 173 cm, štíhlá postava, velmi světlá pleť,“ pokračoval monotónním hlasem doktor Sky. Trochu to znělo, jakoby trousil své postřehy, jak mu přicházely na mysl. Pouta byla pevná a ani se nehnula, jakkoliv se Jim snažil. Starší muž se na moment vytratil z jeho zorného pole.

„Barva vlasů,“

Další věc co cítil, byla ruka prohrabávající mu jeho vlasy. Jim zasténal bolestí, když mu nová bolest explodovala v hlavě. Cítil, jak ho druhý muž tahá za vlasy a detailně si je prohlíží.

„Temně hnědá až černá.“

Doktor se na chvíli odmlčel, jakoby se zamyslel. „Typický černý Ir – krásný exemplář.“ S tím upustil Jimovy vlasy a opět přešel ke stolku s přístroji.

Druhý muž konečně našel svůj hlas. „Mohl bych alespoň poprosit o jméno váženého pána? Teď, když už se známe intimněji,“ zaskřehotal. Doktor chvíli nijak nereagoval, potom se ale otočil a se zamračením ve tváři chladně odpověděl.

„Nemluv a otevři ústa.“

„Alespoň bys mi mohl koupit drink, než-“ Doktor mu hrubě otevřel ústa a mezi stoličky mu vrazil nějaké dva kusy gumy, kterou Jim nemohl vyplivnout a která bezpečně držela jeho čelist široce rozevřenou. Doktor začal studovat jeho zuby.

„Zuby jsou relativně v dobrém stavu. Špičáky a horní dvojky jsou neobvykle špičaté – to a jeho komentáře mu v budoucnu vyslouží náhubek,“ zadrmolil starší muž. Jim se pokusil zasmát, ale z jeho hrdla vyšel jen jakýsi chrochtavý zvuk. Doktor se zamračil a jedním rychlým pohybem vytáhnul kousky gumy mladšímu muži z úst. Ten si párkrát procvičil čelist, aby se zbavil její momentální ztuhlosti.

„Přejdeme k další části – genitální a rektální vyšetření,“ oznámil suše druhý muž.

„Wow, už? Dlouho jsem neslyšel tak poetický eufemizmus. Natáčíme tu nějaký _film_? Nech mě vžít se do role,“ Jim zavřel oči a chvíli to vypadalo, jako když se soustředí, potom je pomalu otevřel a s úlisným úsměvem namířeným a doktora zašeptal: „Pusťte se do toho, _doktore_ ,“ mrknul jedním okem na muže stojícího nad ním, načež se hlasitě zasmál.

Chvíli se rozlehlo ticho, ani jeden z mužů se nehnul.

„Cole, přines náhubek a sedativum. Máme tady potížistu,“ zvolal doktor nahlas, přecházejíc k nedaleké lince, vysunul šuplík plný injekčních stříkaček. Jednu vytáhl a vybalil novou jehlu. Jim se ho pokoušel sledovat, ale s pásem kolem krku bylo těžké otáčet hlavou.

„Odkud vůbec víš, že jsem na tohle svazování? Není to zrovna shibari, no ale každý děláme, co můžeme, eh? A ten náhubek zní _lahodně_! Přiznávám, že jsem trochu masochista!“ ušklíbl se Jim. Starší muž ho změřil chladným pohledem, zatímco čekal na svého asistenta. Potom se chladně usmál.

„On tě ten humor brzy přejde, Jimmy.“

Do místnosti vešel mladší muž v bílém plášti a rychle bez jediného slova předal staršímu muži požadované položky a ihned odkráčel. Jim ani nespatřil jeho obličej.

Druhý muž natáhl do injekce čirou tekutinu z malé ampulky.

„Teď to malinko štípne…“

„Bože, já doufám, že hodně!“

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

„Žádal jsem tě mnohokrát, abys sem bez ohlášení nechodil,“ pronesl kousavě Mycroft, vcházeje do své kanceláře, za sebou zabouchl dveře a přešel ke svému stolu. Před ním seděl jeho mladší bratr a samozřejmě, jeho přítel John byl hned vedle.

Oba je změřil podrážděným pohledem, potom se posadil, uhladil si kravatu a opřel se o opěradlo židle. „Zrovna není nejvhodnější doba na povídání, mám práci.“

„To je ten důvod proč jsi mi ještě neposlal ty spisy, o které jsem včera žádal?“ zeptal se nonšalantně mladší Holmes.

„Řekl jsem, že je pošlu hned, jak budu moct. Doteď jsem se nezastavil,“ odpověděl naštvaně Mycroft. Potom si promnul čelo. „Oznámím Anthee, ať ti je pošle co nejdřív.“

Sherlock beze slov přikývl.

„Co se vlastně děje? Všichni tam kolem lítají, jak pobláznění,“ otázal se John, palcem ukazujíc na dveře kanceláře.

„Nic, co by zrovna vás dva mělo zajímat. Přísně tajné. Národní-“

„Národní bezpečnost. Vždyť víš, bratříčku nejdražší, že tohle mě nikdy neodradilo od toho, abych přišel na to, o co jde. Spíš naopak,“ vmísil se Sherlock.

Mycroft si povzdechl. „Do tohohle se nepleť, Sherlocku, já tě prosím.“

„No ne, to neslyším často,“ odfrknul si mladší bratr.

John si poposedl v křesle. „Jde taky o toho nového patologa, už víš, kdo ho tam poslal?“ zeptal se.

„Ach jistě, Doktor Sky,“ Mycroft se natáhl pro spis ležící na stole před ním a otevřel ho. „Očividně ho tam poslala rada. Podle jeho životopisu to je specialista na násilné vraždy, jeho nedávná studie o bodných ranách byla, podle lékařské komory, excelentní - zdá se, že má docela renomé v lékařském světě. Osm let sloužil v armádě – vy jste o něm nikdy neslyšel, doktore Watsone?“

„Ne,“ zamračil se John. „To jméno mi nic neříká.“

„Co dál o něm víme? Detaily - co jeho rodina?“ naléhal Sherlock.

Mycroft se znovu zadíval do spisu. Pomalu otočil pár stránek a zamračil se. „Nic moc, překvapivě. Žena mu zemřela na rakovinu – byla dost mladá. Žádné děti. Žádní registrovaní příbuzní.“  

Mycroft zaklapl složku a odhodil ji na stůl. „A proč to vůbec chcete vědět? Co to má co dělat s těmi vraždami?“

„Nějak se mi ten doktor nezdá,“ zamumlal Sherlock. John se podíval na Mycrofta.

„Kdy mu zemřela žena?“

„Skoro před deseti lety, ale nevím proč-“ John Mycrofta hrubě přerušil.

„Když mu zemřela žena, určitě chodil na terapie k psychiatrovi,“ John se odmlčel a polknul. „Máte také záznamy z těch jeho sezení?“

Mycroft se ušklíbl. „Jako doktor moc dobře víte, že veškeré lékařské záznamy jsou důvěrné-“

„Máš je, nebo ne?“ vmísil se ostře Sherlock. Mycroft se na moment zarazil, potom se pomalu předklonil, otevřel složku, vytáhl štos papírů a podal je svému bratrovi.

„Pokud se někdo dozví, že jsem ti je poskytl-“ zavrčel naštvaně starší bratr. Sherlock ale už vstával a s papíry v ruce si to štrádoval směrem ke dveřím.

„Díky,“ zvolal vesele naposled, než prošel dveřmi.

John vyskočil z křesla a běžel za ním. Chvíli šli tiše chodbou, zatímco míjeli všemožné agenty a vládní pracovníky přebíhajíc sem a tam. Všichni byli očividně nervózní a ve stresu. Něco důležitého se muselo stát.

„To byl dobrý nápad - ten s těmi lékařskými záznamy,“ prohodil tiše Sherlock směrem k Johnovi. Ten se jen smutně usmál.

„Vím jaké to je když,“ zadrhl se mu trochu hlas. „Když ti umře žena. A nikdo se s tím nedokáže vypořádat sám. Tohle je ta nejsnazší cesta, jak se o něm dozvědět víc. Psychiatrovi řekneš všechno. A psychiatr tě má přečteného.“

Oba přešli k výtahu a s povolením vstoupili dovnitř.

„Doufejme. Ten chlap je prostě…divný. Nemáš z něj takový divný pocit?“

John se zamyslel. „Přijde mi, že něco tají.“

Sherlock se usmál a koutkem oka pohlédl na svého přítele. „Přesně.“

„Mám na mysli - proč by vůbec přidělovali nového patologa? Tak najednou. Myslíš, že je v nějakém spojení s naším vrahem?“

„Přesně to si myslím.“

Sherlock stál nehybně vedle svého přítele a sledoval měnící se čísla na malém panelu před ním. Výtah se zastavil a oba vyšli ven.

„A také si myslím, že jsme blízko. Proto náš vrah zpanikařil a poslal tohohle _doktora,_ “ Sherlock se zašklebil, „aby mazal stopy.“

Oba muži vyšli ven na čerstvý chladný vzduch a mávli na nejbližší projíždějící taxi.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Doktor Sky přešel k malému umyvadlu ve spoře zařízené koupelně. V zrcadle si všiml přibližující postavy za ním. Cole zaklepal na otevřené dveře, doktor kývl a druhý muž tiše vstoupil. Chvíli bylo ticho protkané pouze zvukem tekoucí vody v umyvadle.

„Ten detektiv něco tuší, že ano?“ prohlásil do ticha místnosti starší muž.

Cole přikývl. „Je skutečně dobrý, momentálně o něm zjišťujeme veškeré informace, jak jste žádal.“

Doktor sledoval, jak se rudá krev smývá z jeho dlaní, mísí se s tekoucí vodou a mizí v odtokovém kanálku.

„Možná by se mohl stát součástí mého výzkumu, co říkáte, Cole?“

Muž za ním se chladně usmál.

 


	8. Škola poslušnosti

 

_Mé jméno je Anthony Sky. Celý život jsem byl fascinován lidským tělem, biologií a psychologií. Mé tajné pokusy na pacientech během mé lékařské praxe se ukázaly být nedostatečné a chvílema i velice riskantní. Chci se o lidských fyzických a psychických možnostech a schopnostech dozvědět co nejvíc – to ovšem není možné bez lékařských experimentů, které jsou podle mínění většiny lidí neetické._

_Proto jsem započal svůj projekt s názvem Škola Poslušnosti (The School of Obedience). Cílem tohoto projektu je zajít až za hranice fyzických a psychických možností mých pečlivě vybraných subjektů, kompletně zlomit a rozebrat jejich osobnost a složit z nich nového člověka. Loutku, jež by bez jakýchkoliv pochyb plnila veškeré mé rozkazy._

_Pomocí pečlivě vybraných lékařských experimentů a psychologického mučení jsem u některých jedinců dosáhl neuvěřitelných výsledků. Bohužel většina z mých experimentů končí neúspěchem._

_Pevně doufám, že můj nový subjekt bude první naprostý úspěch a stane se průlomem v mém výzkumu._

Experiment č. 46 (James Moriarty)

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Jim se probudil v panice. Cítil, jak se jeho plíce zoufale pokouší nadechnout, na jeho prsou jakoby stál slon, hlava se mu motala a celé jeho tělo křičelo: _kyslík_!

Když doširoka otevřel oči a pohlédl před sebe, jeho kyslíkem deprivovaný mozek ihned rozpoznal postavu z předešlého dne – doktor Sky stál nad ním a držel mu nos. Jim škubnul hlavou a doktor mu ho pustil. Následovala chvíle ticha, přerušovaná pouze zoufalými chraptivými nádechy nosem, jak se Jim pokoušel uklidnit svůj instinkt se zhluboka nadechnout. 

„Už bylo načase,“ prohodil konverzačně druhý muž. Jim na něj přimhouřil oči, zatímco dál křečovitě dýchal nosem. Jinak to nešlo - jeho ústa byla zacpaná náhubkem s roubíkem. Celé jeho tělo se třáslo odeznívajícím adrenalinem.

Doktor ho krátce změřil chladným pohledem. „Původně jsem měl v plánu to udělat, zatímco jsi byl v bezvědomí, ale přece nebudu jediný, kdo si užívá.“

Jim pokračoval v zírání na muže nad ním. Doktor přecházel po laboratoři a připravoval si nějaké nástroje.

„Poprvé je to obvykle nepříjemné, ale pevně věřím, že si na to tady brzy zvykneš.“

Jim se zoufale pokoušel otočit hlavou, aby mohl sledovat, co si starší muž připravuje na stole pár metrů od něj. Po chvilce doktor přešel ke kovovému stolu, ke kterému ležel připoutaný Jim, uvolnil mu jednu nohu a přichytil ji kousek ke hraně stolu, to samé udělal s druhou, potom se otočil a vzal malý nafukovací polštářek a vložil ho Jimovi pod zadek, částečně pod bedra – nyní byla spodní část jeho těla o trochu výše než horní, jeho nohy byly lehce roztažené a doktor měl neomezený výhled na jeho genitálie. Jim sebou trochu nervózně cukl, ale cítil, že ho drogy, které mu píchli, stále držely ve svých spárech a nedovolovaly mu se příliš hýbat. Připadal si jako ležící hadrová panenka.

„Tak, teď se zhluboka nadechni,“ zašeptal do ticha místnosti doktor Sky, potom mu bez jakéhokoliv dalšího varování vrazil nějakou tenkou trubičku do řitního otvoru. Jim sebou překvapením škubnul a zavrčel.

„Pššt. Zhluboka dýchej a snaž se relaxovat, čím víc budeš bojovat, tím nepříjemnější to bude.“

Jim se snažil uvolnit – zavřel oči a počítal do sta, než se dostal k deseti, začal cítit, jak se mu do břicha valí teplá tekutina. Překvapeně vytřeštil oči a znovu sebou škubl. Doktor se zamračil a zmáčkl průhlednou nádržku s vodou zavěšenou kousek vedle na kovovém věšáku. Tlak v břiše jenom zesiloval.

Opět pevně zavřel oči a pokoušel se počítat, ovšem netrvalo dlouho a tlak začal být skutečně nepříjemný a potom přišly první křeče. Jim zasténal bolestí.

„Já vím, že je to nepříjemné,“ řekl doktor hlasem s nádechem falešné lítosti. Jim pokračoval v tichém sténání a těžce oddechoval. Starší muž se natáhl a začal Jima jemně hladit rukou v latexové rukavici po jeho holém nateklém břiše. Mladší muž už byl v takové bolesti, že si toho ani nevšiml.

„Už jenom trošku - jsou to 3 litry, Jimmy. Žádná hrůza…zatím.“

Jim cítil, jak mu po čele stéká kapička potu. Těžce oddechoval nosem a pokoušel se relaxovat. Není to přece poprvé, co podstupuje klystýr.

„Tak to byla poslední kapka, teď to v sobě chvíli zadržíš a až ti řeknu, tak to všechno vypustíš ven – rozumíš?“ oznámil doktor, sundávaje prázdnou nádržku. Jim ležel bez hnutí a snažil se srovnat si dech. Každou chvílí mu břichem projela neskutečně silná křeč – statečně se ovšem snažil tvářit, jakoby se nic nedělo. Zatínal pěsti a čekal.

Doktor ho chvíli pozoroval, přecházel po místnosti a přesunoval nějaké další nářadí. Potom s hlasitým falešným povzdechem přešel k trpícímu Jimovi, vyndal nafukovací polštářek zpod jeho zad a vytáhl hadičku.

„Tak můžeš - neměj strach, ve stole jsou zabudované odtokové kanálky, stejně tak jako v pitevních stolech – navrhoval jsem ho podle nich.“

Jim věděl, že celá tahle procedura byla jen za účelem ho ponížit, ale to se bude muset doktůrek snažit trochu víc. Jima jen tak něco neponíží – a že se i Mycroft činil. S hlubokým výdechem a s úšklebkem na tváři povolil všechny svaly a vypustil veškerou tekutinu, co měl ve střevech. Úleva to byla do té chvíle, než se mu teplá tekutina začala oblévat kolem lýtek a stehen. Doktor nesouhlasně zamlaskal jazykem a vzal do ruky hadici se sprchou – tu samou, jakou se omývají mrtvoly v márnici. Než však pustil vodu, všiml si úšklebku na Jimově tváři.

„Něco ti přijde zábavné?“ zeptal se podrážděně.

Jim se na něj jenom díval a nemohl si pomoct a cítil, jak mu úsměv tahá za oba koutky. Tenhle chlapík sice nebyl amatér, ale chvílema se tak choval.

Jim přesunul svůj pohled na hadici, kterou držel druhý muž v ruce a povytáhl obočí, potom pohlédl doktorovi opět do očí a lascivně mrknul jedním okem. Viděl, jak se ruka druhého muže zatnula na držadle od hadice vztekem. Zatnul rty a pustil vodu, která Jima uhodila přímo do břicha. Byla ledová, ale alespoň ho dokázala omýt. Doktor si neodpustil nastříkat mu ji také do obličeje, což vyústilo v kašlání a další trhavé, těžké dýchání.

Když byl mladší muž čistý, doktor vypl sprchu, uklidil ji, a potom třesoucího se Jima nastavil do polosedu. Jeho pohyby byly trhavé a podrážděné, což dělalo druhému muži radost. Nakonec si k němu přisunul kovovou stoličku a posadil se vedle stolu, čelící Jimovi.

„Teď ti sundám ten náhubek a chci, abys odpovídal pouze na mé otázky a jinak mlčel. Dám ti něco k jídlu – važ si toho, není jisté, kdy dostaneš znovu najíst. Jsem si jistý, že už musíš mít hlad a není nutné se plýtvat síly na nějaké pletichaření ohledně jídla.“

Jim po chvilce přemýšlení přikývl. Ne, že by měl chuť cokoliv jíst od tohohle magora, ale předpokládal, že do budoucna bude potřebovat energii.

Starší muž mu opatrně sundal náhubek a Jim si opět procvičil čelist a olízl popraskané rty. Potom se usmál na doktora, který na něj varovně pohlédl, ale Jim mlčel.

Jako na zavolání se po tichém zabzučení otevřely dveře a vešel mladší vysoký muž a v ruce nesl podnos s miskou nějaké polévky. Mlčky to předal doktorovi a zase rychle místnost opustil.

Jim se nedíval na misku s polévkou, ale dále se zabodával pohledem do modrých očích svého věznitele.

„Jak se lžíce přiblíží k tvým rtům, tak otevřeš ústa a budeš normálně, civilizovaně, v klidu jíst. Potom ti dám možná i něco k pití. Rozumíš? Odpověz!“ vyštěkl doktor.

„Ano, pane.“

„Dobře,“ zamumlal starší muž spokojeně, natahujíc se směrem k Jimovi, mu uvolnil pás kolem krku, který držel jeho hlavu v nehybné pozici. Potom nabral první lžíci a opatrně ji nabídl Jimovi. Ten spolkl první sousto – nepříliš výrazný zeleninový vývar. Mladší muž se zašklebil nechutí.

„Něco je v nepořádku?“ zeptal se kousavě doktor, zatímco nabíral další lžíci.

Jim se zatvářil zamyšleně. „No, teda nejsem žádný Gordon Ramsay, a ani nemám v úmyslu rejpat, ale ta polévka by snesla nějakou chuť.“

„Ty asi nevíš, s kým si to zahráváš,“ zašeptal nebezpečně doktor. „Nemůžu se dočkat, až nakonec uhasím ty plamínky boje v tvých očích.“

Jim se samolibě zašklebil, a jakmile v koutku oka zahlédl ruku se lžíci blízko své tváře, v mžiku vystřelil a zakousl se do masité dlaně staršího muže. Ten vykřikl bolestí a upustil lžíci, která spadla Jimovi na krk, potom se za stálého nadávání a křiku pokoušel uvolnit ze sevření zatnuté čelisti. Jim stiskl, jak nejvíce mohl, až ucítil v puse horkou krev a usmál se.

„Ty malej bastarde!“ křičel starší muž a pevně, bolestivě stiskl Jimovi nos, dokud mladší muž nepustil. Potom, svíraje si svou krvácející ruku s vrčením vyběhl z místnosti, nechaje druhého muže samotného v laboratoři.

Jim si olízl rty. _Mnohem lepší_.

Doktor se vypotácel na chodbu mumlaje si nadávky pod fousy. _Za tohle bude ta malá svině pykat!_ Vešel do jedné z místností, kde našel jednu ze svých asistentek, která ihned jak ho spatřila, vystřelila ze své židle a s vytřeštěnýma očima mu běžela naproti.

„Proboha, co se stalo?“ ptala se nevěřícně, zatímco přikládala kousky savé látky na krvácející ránu.

„Subjekt 46,“ zasyčel starší muž. Poté co se jeho asistentce podařila jakžtakž očistit ránu, viděl doktor obrys Jimových zubů a zlost mu zatemnila zrak.

„Třicet ran bičem, potom ho chci umístit do Temné místnosti do naší nejmenší klece, ať se nemůže ani pohnout. Žádná voda ani jídlo, nechte ho tam přesně tři dny. Nechci o něm do té doby slyšet.“

Asistentka jenom přikývla, nyní desinfikujíce doktorovi stále krvácející kousanec.

„To chce stehy,“ zamumlala mladší žena.

„Já vím!“ odsekl doktor Sky.

Chvíli bylo ticho. Mladá asistentka odložila prázdnou injekční stříkačku z analgetiky a začala si připravovat nit a jehlu, aby zašila tu hlubokou ránu.

„Tohle bude výzva. Je to složitější případ.“

Mladší žena se usmála. „Nic, co byste nezvládl. Cítím, že je v něm velký potenciál. Důležité je nevzdávat to. Nezapomeňte si pak tu ruku omýt čistou vodou, až to zašiju. A protitetanová injekce bude potřeba. “

„Stačí infikovat jeho Paměťový Palác - zjistit, co to je a jak se tam dostat, aby si toho nevšiml. Potom mu ho kompletně zničíme a vybudujeme vlastní. A jeho mysl bude naše.“

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Sherlock studoval záznamy od psychiatra, kterého navštěvoval Doktor Sky. Krom typického zápisu ze sezení ohledně od kdy do kdy trvalo a jaké bylo téma konverzace, tam psychiatr dopsal i své osobní postřehy a domněnky.

Sešli se jenom párkrát a potom byla sezení na žádost pana Skye ukončena. Sherlock se zamračil a znovu nalistoval první sezení. Zpočátku se zdálo, že Sky truchlí – nechtěl moc mluvit, vykazoval známky nespavosti, deprese a očividně snad i sebevražedné tendence. Druhé sezení, které se konalo o týden později, už ovšem vypadalo kompletně jinak. Podle záznamů psychiatra vešel do místnosti sebevědomý, vyrovnaný muž, bez jakéhokoliv trápení. Stále mluvil o své ženě, a jak mu chybí a co spolu měli v plánu a co dělali, ale zdálo se, že kdykoliv terapeut zavedl téma na jeho ženu, Sky to vždy nějak překroutil, aby mohl mluvit o sobě.

U posledního sezení – celkem byly čtyři – doktor na poslední stránku dopsal: Diagnóza – psychopat; doporučuji ambulantní léčení a další psychiatrické zhodnocení. A potom nic víc.

Sally Donovanová všem, včetně jeho samotného, tvrdila, že je psychopat. To bylo ovšem daleko od pravdy. Psychopati jsou těžcí rozeznat ve společnosti; obvykle jsou velice šarmantní, úspěšní, mají mnoho přátel, daří se jim v práci, mají rodinu, a pak z ničeho nic jim přeskočí a z fantazií se stane nutkání a začnou všechny kolem sebe rozeštvávat, kontrolovat a někdy i zraňovat či vraždit. Navíc, jejich egocentrická osobnost a kompletní absence empatie jim nedovoluje vidět či cítit, co způsobují.

Jim Moriarty je jedním z takových.

Sherlock si povzdechl a pokusil se vyhnat toho kriminálního konzultanta ze svých myšlenek.

„Je to patologický lhář a manipulátor,“ prohlásil kousek od něj John. Mladší muž leknutím nadskočil, poněvadž zapomněl, že v bytě není sám.

„Rád mluví jenom o sobě a svých úspěších, z těch záznamů mi připadá, jakoby mu vlastně bylo úplně jedno, že mu někdo blízký umřel,“ pokračoval John. Sherlock jenom tiše stál se spisem v rukou a hlavou plnou myšlenek.

„Postrádá empatii, necítí bolest druhých lidí.“ _Všechno to na tebe sedí, Jime_ \- pomyslel si Sherlock, zatímco poslouchal svého přítele.

„Psychopat,“ uzavřel John složku. Sherlock si pročistil mysl a přikývl.

„Musíme najít toho psychiatra a promluvit si s ním, třeba ví něco víc,“ prohlásil detektiv, přecházejíc ke svému stolu, otevřel notebook a zapnul ho.

„Jaké je jeho jméno – je to v tom spisu?“ zvolal přes rameno na svého přítele, zatímco psal heslo.

John nalistoval první stránku. „Její. Helen Hartnett. Adresa tu není napsaná.“

„Tady to máme. Helen Hartnett, bydlí ve… Skotsku? Město jménem Inverness. To je pořádně daleko.“

„To abych si vzal dovolenou v práci, že?“ povzdechl si s úsměvem John.


	9. Zdravím

Poslední týden byl pro Molly drsný. Celý Londýn a okolí se z nějakého důvodu naprosto pomátl a všichni se začali hromadně vraždit – to byl jediný možný důvod, proč jí do márnice každý den vozí přibližně pět těl. Pokaždé se z velké části jedná o muže, někdy i ženy, kteří zemřeli vždy podobnou násilnou smrtí.

Proto se celé dva týdny nezastavila a jenom pitvala a seděla u mikroskopu – její sociální život byl opět neexistující. Sherlock se tu už dlouho neukázal, ani ji nepsal, neodpovídal na esemesky. A Molly byla právem naštvaná – Sherlock se totiž ukáže vždy, pouze když něco potřebuje. Alespoň měla v práci s kým mluvit a nemusela si brblat pro sebe od té doby, co nastoupil doktor Sky.

Uslyšela prásknutí dveří a přibližující se kroky. _My o vlku…_

Molly pohlédla na hodiny na stěně. Bylo pondělí ráno a doktor Sky přišel opět pozdě.

„Ach, zdravím slečno Hooperová,“ vydechl starší muž, zatímco si pokládal papíry a složky na stůl.

„Dobré ráno. Opět problémy s autem?“

Doktor Sky zvedl ruku a podíval se na hodinky, „Krucinál! Zase jdu pozdě, že ano?“ zasmál se slabě.

Molly si poprvé všimla jeho obvázané dlaně.

„Propána, co se vám stalo?“

Tvář druhého muže ihned zkameněla, „Pes mě pokousal,“ procedil mezi zuby. Molly vycítila, že se o tom doktor dál nechce bavit, a proto se vrátila zpět ke svému mikroskopu.

„Jak jste si užila víkend, slečno Hooperová?“ zeptal se po chvíli. Molly sebou lehce trhla a vytáhla vzorek zpod mikroskopu, aby ho zaměnila za jiný.

„Pracovala jsem, většinou,“ povzdechla si. Doktor za ní si sympaticky povzdechl.

„A jak se má detektiv Holmes? Dlouho jsem ho tu neviděl.“

„Sherlock se má…dobře. Taky pracuje, předpokládám,“ odsekla Molly a znovu se naklonila nad mikroskop.

„Ach, jistě. Londýnský Přízrak – horký případ. Nevíte náhodou, jak daleko pokročil?“

Molly přidala ke vzorku roztok, „Nemám tušení. Dokud sem nepřijde a nebude něco potřebovat, tak se to ani nedozvím.“

Starší doktor se slabě usmál, zatímco si natahoval latexové rukavice.

„Takže asi vůbec netušíte, jestli mají už nějaké podezřelé-“

„Proč se ptáte?“ přerušila ho mladší žena. Sky se tvářil zaraženě.

„Profesní zájem ohledně tohoto případu. Nic víc. Myslel jsem, že se vám svěřuje…“

Molly přikývla s pevně sepnutými rty, „Nepřipadalo mi, že byste si padli do oka,“ přimhouřila oči. „Bydlí na 221B Baker Street. Můžete ho zkusit navštívit a zeptat se, ale neslibuju, že vůbec otevře dveře. Ale dnes nebude doma - letěl někam do Skotska, kvůli případu.“

Doktor přikývl a usmál se.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Inverness bylo celkem malé, malebné skotské město. Sherlock chvíli ani nedoufal, že kousek od něj leželo letiště, na kterém před malou chvílí přistál soukromým letadlem – ale naštěstí tam bylo. Jeho bratr má očividně skutečně plné ruce práce, jinak by mu ho nikdy kvůli případu nezapůjčil – už to papírování a peněz co kolem toho bylo. Ale jak se zdálo, Mycroft touží po tom, aby se tento případ co nejrychleji uzavřel, a tak vyhověl Sherlockovi téměř ve všem.

Neplánovali se tu zdržet dlouho a chtěli se ještě ten samý den vrátit zpět do Londýna. Proto si ihned na letišti zavolali taxíka a nechali se dovézt na adresu té psychiatričky. Jednalo se o celkem velký rodinný dům s oplocenou zahradou – paní Hartnettová si své klienty zvala právě sem.

Sherlock doufal, že pokud bude předstírat zájem o její sezení, nebude problém se dostat dovnitř a s psychiatričkou si promluvit. John nebyl přesvědčený – vzhledem ke svým špatným zkušenostem se mu nelze divit.

Sherlock zazvonil a oba s napětím čekali před brankou. Netrvalo dlouho a z domu vyšla hubená, asi čtyřicetiletá žena, v rychlosti přeběhla ode dveří k brance a pootevřela ji.

„Dobré ráno, paní Hartnettová. Já a můj přítel bychom-“ začal Sherlock, ale byl vzápětí přerušen ženou naproti němu.

„Přestaňte s tím divadlem. Já moc dobře vím, kdo jste detektive,“ Hartnettová pootevřela branku a rozhlédla se. „Pojďte dovnitř, stejně už vědí, že tu jste.“ A nechala oba muže vejít do zahrady.

John se Sherlockem se na sebe překvapeně podívali a následovali psychiatričku do domu.

John za sebou zabouchl dveře a žena je zavedla do salonku, kam se oba mlčky posadili. Doktorka Hartnettová jim nabídla čaj a poté, co byly šálky připraveny, si přisedla.

„Vím, proč jste přišli a Anthony pravděpodobně také,“ prohlásila poté, co si usrkla svého horkého čaje. Sherlock přikývl a druhá žena pokračovala.

„Anthony Sky – zdá se, že budu nadosmrti litovat, že jsem ho kdy přijala do své péče.“

„Co nám o něm můžete říct? Četl jsem vaše záznamy-„

„Ach, jistě. Ty záznamy. Anthony o nich ví,“ Helen si usrkla čaje. „Chtěl, abych je změnila, spálila, zničila. Vydíral a vyhrožoval mi poté, co jsem mu oznámila diagnózu. Nechtěl, aby se to dostalo na veřejnost. Doufala jsem, že…to je jedno. Teď už je všechno jedno.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „Co tím myslíte – měla jste nějaké podezření?“

„Nejprve ne – jako každý psychopat je vynikající herec a lhář. Později se ale začal chovat divně – ten spis jste četl. No abych to zkrátila, jsem si téměř naprosto jistá, že svou ženu zavraždil. Nebyla to sebevražda – ne tak úplně.“

„Takže jste zjistila, že svou ženu zabil. Informovala jste příslušné úřady, a co bylo pak?“ vmísil se John.

„Potom mě začal sledovat. Jsem si jistá, že mám odposlouchávací zařízení v domě,“ Helen se trochu hystericky zasmála a napila se chladnoucího čaje. „Možná i kamery, kdo ví.“

Sherlock se zamyslel. „Jak ji podle vás zabil?“

Helen se zadívala do dálky, „Nezabil ji přímo, vlastníma rukama – on ji k té sebevraždě dohnal. Je to velice zkušený manipulátor, a ona byla podle všeho křehká žena. Často nemocná, introvertní. Přál si, aby do úmrtního listu bylo zapsáno, že příčinou smrti byla rakovina. Nejspíš kvůli církvi, nejsem si teď jistá,“ paní Hartnettová si poposedla v křesle a odložila šálek na stůl.

„Nemůžu vám říct, jak konkrétně to udělal – jestli to bylo impulsivní rozhodnutí, nebo to plánovala už déle.“

„Jak to, že ještě neztratil licenci? S takovouto diagnózou…“ zamračil se John.

„Je to vlivný člověk, bohatý, nejspíš má kontakty,“ zamumlal detektiv, vytahujíce mobil, začal psát zprávu. Po chvíli ticha ukázal nenápadně displej paní doktorce.

_Myslíte si, že by byl schopen vraždit dál? Mrzačit a mučit jiné? Před jak dlouhou dobou, jste lékařskou komoru varovala ohledně jeho stavu?_

Psychiatrička ho vzala do ruky a rychle naklikala odpověď. Na chvíli se zarazila a pak ještě něco dopsala.

_O tom nemám pochyby. V červnu to bude deset let. Utíkejte detektive, už jsou na cestě. Moc se omlouvám_

 Sherlock přikývl a urychleně vstal, „Bylo mi potěšením, paní Hartnettová. Jdeme Johne.“

John se trochu zmateně rozhlédl, ale poté rychle dopil čaj, vstal a s rozloučením oba vyrazili ke dveřím jejího bytu.

„Musíme kontaktovat Mycrofta, musí ho zatknout!“

Sherlock mlčky přikývl a začal vytáčet číslo svého bratra.

Ovšem hned jak prošli venkovními dveřmi, před domem je čekalo nepříjemné překvapení.

„Zdravím, Sherlocku Holmesi.“

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Jim byl probuzen kýblem studené vody, který mu někdo chrstl na hlavu. Jak mu chladná tekutina stékala po tváři, odolal pokušení si olíznout své popraskané rty a zaměřil pohled na osobu stojící nad ním – lépe řečeno nad jeho mini klecí.

„Vstáváme Jimmy! Dnes tě čeká velice nabitý program!“ zvolal nějaký muž. Jim už ho jednou viděl – byl to určitě ten samý, co přinesl tomu magorovi ten náhubek a sedativa tuhle v laboratoři.

„Ohh, my vypadáme nějak sklesle,“ ušklíbl se Cole, odemykaje klec, ve které byl Jim spoutaný, a bez jakékoliv námahy vytáhl jeho téměř bezvládné tělo a hrubě ho odhodil na studenou podlahu hned vedle. Jimovi se dělaly černé skvrny před očima, bylo mu zle a mdlo. Jeho záda ho ničila. Měl je celé zkrvavené a rozervané od bičování a každý pohyb byl téměř nesnesitelný, proto zůstal klidně ležet na překvapivě příjemně chladném betonu a pokoušel se nezvracet.

„Zůstaň v klidu a bude to bolet míň, věř mi,“ prohlásil hlas někde nad ním a potom ho silné ruce převalily na břicho. Jim ucítil antiseptický zápach, a to bylo jediné varování předtím, než spalující bolest pokryla jeho záda. Bolestí se prohnul v bedrech a vyjekl.

„Drž,“ ruka ho chytla za krkem a přitlačila mu hlavu k zemi.

Druhý muž pokračoval v dezinfekci jeho ran, kterou prováděl nepříliš pečlivě a neopatrně, tudíž sebou Jim tu a tam škubl, což jen způsobilo, že se prsty svírající jeho krk ještě pevněji zatnuly. Poté, co bylo hotovo, mu Cole přiložil ke rtům láhev s vodou a nechal ho do sytosti napít.

„Jak to, že mě sám veliký Dr. Zloun nepoctil svou návštěvou?“ zaskřehotal slabým hlasem Jim, zatímco mu Cole sundával provazy obmotané kolem kotníků.

Druhý muž se jen ušklíbl a pokračoval v sundávání pout.

„Příliš zaneprázdněn pitváním mozku nějakého matematika, že za sebe posílá metrosexuála ve středním věku s falešným opálením a řídnoucími obarvenými vlasy?“ Jim pokračoval.

Cole vstal a společně s ním zvedl i Jima na vratké nohy. Toho okamžitě chytla křeč v lýtkách a rozhořely se mu zraněná záda.

„Vlastně mi to bude chybět,“ zasmál se doktorův asistent, sledujíce Jima ohnutého v pase, snažící se popadnout dech a masírujíc si své bolavé lýtka a stehna. „Ta tvoje prořízlá pusa.“

Druhý muž zvedl hlavu, aby se podíval Coleovi do očí a zcela vážným hlasem prohlásil: „Vsadím se, že bude. Budeš ještě vzpomínat na chvíle, kdy jsem takhle vtipkoval.“

Cole držel jeho pohled, „No ty vzpomínat nebudeš. O to se postaráme.“

Jim se jen chraptivě zasmál. Cole neváhal a vyvedl ho dveřmi, kulhajícího ho táhl za sebou spoře osvětlenou chodbou, která připomínala nějaký betonový bunkr.

„Ale teď vážně, o co vám vlastně jde? Peníze vás nezajímají a nějaké kecy o výzkumu to teda nežeru,“ Jim zíral na záda druhého muže, zatímco kráčeli chodbou a občasně míjeli nějaké kovové dveře. „Ale no tak, přiznej si to - jsi sadista a rád mučíš lidi. Že, agente Smithi?“ 

Cole mlčel. Jim protočil očima. Zničehonic zabočili do pátých prosklených dveří nalevo – Jim si pokoušel vytvořit mapu místa, kde ho drželi, prozatím neúspěšně – a vešli do menší místnosti, ve které bylo pouze jedno lůžko s popruhy a vedle nějaký podivný přístroj.

Elektrošoky.

„Čeho si myslíte, že tímhle docílíte? Nikdo se nikdy nedostal a nedostane do mé mysli – co tam vůbec hodláte hledat?“

Cole ho chladně přerušil, připoutávaje neodporujícího Jima k lůžku, „Ale ty to pořád nechápeš, Jimmy. My nic nehledáme. My nic nebereme. My naopak dáváme.“

Jim zvedl tázavě obočí.

„Pochop, že naším cílem není ti úplně vymazat mysl nebo v ní něco hledat, kdepak. Cílem tohoto projektu je ti dát ušlechtilejší smysl života. Je to jako program – nebo spíše vir – který se spustí a ovládne tě, kdykoliv my budeme chtít. Až se odsud dostaneš, nebudeš tušit, že ti kdy někdo naprogramoval mysl. Nebudeš si pamatovat vůbec nic z toho, co se tady událo. Budeš čekat na signál od nás. Budeš naše loutka, Jimmy, bezmyšlenkovitě plnit všechny doktorovy rozkazy. Nechápu, jak někdo s tvým postavením a zdroji ještě neovládl nejvyšší vládní špičky. Mohl bys doslova vládnout světu – stačilo by jenom chtít.“ Cole utáhl poslední popruh kolem Jimova kotníku. „A my chceme.“

Jim to už nevydržel a naplno se rozesmál. „Bože, připadám si skutečně jako v nějakém filmu. Až na to, že tentokrát nejsem _já_ ten záporák, ale nevinná oběť. Jak bych měl teď zareagovat,“ Jim vytřeštil oči a falešně zoufalým hlasem začal křičet: „Ne! Prosím! Neberte mi mou svobodnou vůli!“ načež se znova rozesmál.

Cole mezitím připravil přístroj a držel kleště s elektrodami v obou rukou, připraven je přiložit druhému muži k hlavě.

„Neexistují žádní záporáci – není nic jako zlí a hodní lidé. Neexistuje čisté zlo a dobro. Všichni a všechno je v různém poměru kombinací obou,“ utrousil, stojíc nehnutě nad lůžkem, nejspíš očekávaje nějakou reakci.

„To nic nemění na tom, Aristotele, že mě se do hlavy nikdo nedostane. A tahle terapie elektrošoky je naprosto zbytečná a nepovede k ničemu.“

Cole se ušklíbl, „To je možné. Ale co mohu říci - ,“ nasadil Jimovi kleště na spánky a podíval se mu do očí.

„Jsem sadista a rád mučím lidi.“

Jim sebou škubnul a celé jeho tělo se napnulo jako tětiva, jak mu elektrický proud proletěl mozkem. Ústa mu zaplavila horká zpěněná krev. Jeho poslední koherentní myšlenka byla:

_Ten zmrd mi nedal žádnou gumu na skousnutí a já jsem si prokousl jazyk._


	10. Jmenuju se James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jde do tuhého.

„Zdravím, Sherlocku Holmesi,“ pozdravila je starší žena v šedém kabátě, stojící před velkou neoznačenou dodávkou, která stála zaparkovaná na příjezdové cestě u domu.

John bez váhání vytasil zbraň a namířil ji na ženu stojící za brankou. Ta se nezdála ani trochu překvapena. Stejně tak Sherlock byl úplně v klidu, vypnul vytáčející mobil a svěsil ruku podél těla.

„Zdravím,“ prohlásil silným hlasem Sherlock. Druhá žena krátce pohlédla na Johna, na hlaveň jeho pistole a povzdechla si.

„Věřím, že se dokážeme vyhnout jakýmkoliv zbytečným nehodám,“ oznámila jim hrubým skřípavým hlasem se silným skotským přízvukem, „pokud budete spolupracovat.“

John úkosem pohlédl na svého přítele, ale jeho tvář zůstávala kamenně chladná.

„Jsem si jist, že Sky by neublížil ani mouše,“ odvětil sarkasticky Sherlock. Žena se bez humoru zasmála. John zůstával ve svém vojenském postoji, připravený ke střelbě.

„Sherlocku?“ zašeptal nervózně John, stále příliš netušíc, o co tady běží.

„Jste skutečně dobrý, detektive,“ žena udělala pár kroků směrem k obou mužům a zastavil se těsně za brankou, „bohužel až moc dobrý, pro vaše vlastní dobro.“

Sherlock mlčel a mávl levou rukou a naznačil tak Johnovi, aby svěsil zbraň.

„Také vím, že jste velmi inteligentní. Takže teď oba nastoupíte do téhle dodávky, co stojí za mnou – pěkně spořádaně a v klidu – a nic se vám nestane.“

John se ušklíbl, „A kdo jste vy paninko, abyste nám říkala, co máme dělat? Skyův poskok?“ jeho oči rychle mihly k zaparkované dodávce a zpět na ženu před ním, „Kam nás ta dodávka odveze a proč bychom vás měli poslechnout?“

„Nastupte, nebudu to opakovat.“

„Pokud si s námi chce doktor Sky promluvit, proč nepřijede osobně?“ zeptal se uštěpačně Sherlock.

Starší žena si povzdechla, a odvětila tónem, kterým mluvíte k malému dítěti: „Doktor Sky je zaneprázdněn. Je to doktor – dělá svou práci.“

John opět pozvedl pistoli a chystal se říct něco dalšího, když v tom momentě se mu cosi ostrého zabodlo krku. _Uspávací šipka –_ prolítlo mu hlavou, než se bezvládně skácel k zemi.

„Johne!“ vykřikl Sherlock a udělal krok směrem k Johnovi, který ležel bez hnutí na zemi.

„Nehýbejte se,“ přikázala důrazně starší žena.

Sherlock svého přítele chvíli nervózně pozoroval, jestli dýchá. Když si byl jistý, že je nezraněn, opět pozvedl hlavu a přimhouřil oči na ženu před ním. Ta jen ledabyle mávla rukou, naznačujíce mu aby nastoupil do dodávky. Sherlock věděl, že má všude kolem posily, to byla téměř jistota. Nejmoudřejší v téhle chvíli bylo udělat přesně to, co chce. Neochotně tudíž vykročil vpřed – otevřel branku a vyšel na cestu.

„Vašemu příteli nic není, trochu se vyspí a pak ho možná bude bolet hlava. Věřím, že u vás nebude nutné použití stejných metod, nemýlím-li se?“ usmála se sladce, jak ji Sherlock míjel na své cestě k autu. Potom nastavila dlaň a chladně nakázala: „Dejte mi svůj mobilní telefon.“

Sherlock tak bez okolků učinil. Potom nastoupil do zadní části dodávky, kde na něj čekal pravděpodobně další ze Skyových poskoků a svázal mu ruce. Další dva vyskočili ven a po chvíli přinesli i Johna v bezvědomí. Oba dva svázali a dali jim roubíky. Potom je rychle prohledali – vzali i Johnův mobil, klíčky od domu, peněženky - jeho zbraň nejspíše zabavili už předtím.

Bez dalších slov zabouchli dveře a nechali je oba v temnotě dodávky bez jakýchkoliv oken či světla. Sherlock uslyšel, jak řidič nastartoval motor a vůz se dal do pohybu. Snad poprvé v životě doufal, že ho jeho paranoidní bratr opatřil nějakým nenalezeným sledovacím zařízením – ale šance byla malá. _Co teď?_ Sherlock zoufale pohlédl do temnoty, kde tušil, že leží jeho přítel.

John byl stále v bezvědomí – _je zranitelný, nemůžu nic riskovat._

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Jim se ráno – tedy alespoň tušil, že to bylo ráno, nebylo podle čeho to poznat – probral a nemohl si vzpomenout na své jméno.

Prostě tam nebylo.

Celou dobu, nejspíše několik hodin po tom, co se probudil, se pokoušel vzpomenout na první písmeno. Jak ho volala matka k jídlu, jak na něj otec křičel, když se popral ve škole.

Ale nic tam nebylo.

A potom se pokoušel vzpomenout na další osoby ze své minulosti – na svého otce, na bratra…na… na toho prvního kluka, co zabil. A přestože si dokázal perfektně vybavit jejich tvář, každý detail, tón hlasu, barvu očí, tvar zubů, styl oblékání… nemohl k žádné z těchto tváří přiřadit jméno.

Jima zalil chladný pot a rozbušilo se mu srdce. Chvíli jen tak seděl, opřený o zeď své cely a snažil se pravidelně dýchat a nedát na sobě nic znát. Položil si hlavu do dlaní a promnul si oči – špičky jeho prstů nahmataly po stranách jeho hlavy dvě bolavá, spálená místa. A jeho myslí proletěl flashback.

Elektrošoková terapie. Elektrošoky! Každý den – už… bůhví jak dlouho.

Jak mohl jen zapomenout?

Na nose si nahmatal připevněnou nasogastrickou sondu – jistě, odmítal jíst, tak ho krmili nosní trubicí. Potom si přejel dlaní po tváři. Někdo ho musel nedávno oholit – elektrickým strojkem.

Jim – hlavu vztyčenou s kamenným výrazem - se objal kolem hrudi, pod prsty ucítil trčící žebra.

Jak dlouho už tady byl? Týden? Dva? Měsíc?

Čas jakoby se zastavil. Zasekl.

V Jimovi se z ničeho nic probudila zuřivost. _Jak se mi někdo opovažuje vrtat v mé hlavě? Brát mi vzpomínky?!_

Nikdo se nikdy nedostal do jeho Paměťového paláce! Nikdo! Jenom on sám tam má přístup.

Jim se nadechl a zrelaxoval – tak, půjde do svého paláce a najde tu ztracenou vzpomínku. Někde tam je – musí tam být. Netrvalo dlouho a Jim se tam celkem snadno přenesl – jeho palác byl jejich starý rodinný domek v Irsku. Prošel vrzavými vchodovými dveřmi a rozhlédl se. Nikde nikdo.

Rozhodl se jít do svého pokoje, kde ukládal všechny důležité dokumenty, které nesměl zapomenout. Mnoho z nich muselo být podepsáno i jeho jménem. Zašátral v prvním šanonu a vytáhl nějakou pár měsíců starou smlouvu, kterou podepisoval s někým ze Severní Korei. Tak, dole vpravo byla kolonka s jeho jménem i podpisem.

_Jmenuju se James._

Jimovi se ulevilo. Přesně tak, to bylo jeho jméno. Ale potom se zarazil.

_Moriarty._

_To není moje příjmení_ , problesklo mu hlavou. Znělo cize, rozhodně se takhle nejmenoval. Ne doopravdy.

_Jak se jmenuju?!_

Dřív než stačil zapátrat v dalších papírech, se Jim s úlekem probral zpět do reality. Za dveřmi slyšel něčí kroky. Pokoušel se uklidnit své rapidní dýchání a zběsile bijící srdce. Hlava se mu točila, chtělo se mu zvracet. Ale nesměl na sobě nechat nic znát. To bylo nejdůležitější. _Nikdo nesmí vědět, že jsem jakkoliv tím co dělají ovlivněn._

Do jeho cely vešel široce se usmívající Cole. V ruce měl pouta a elektrický obušek.

„Ále, podívejme se, kdo je konečně vzhůru a koherentní. No to jsem rád, že si dnešní terapii užiješ také, a já nebudu zase jediný,“ ušklíbl se a přešel k Jimovi.

Jim se zamračil a pokusil něco odseknout, ale v hrdle jako by se mu vzpříčil balvan.

Coleovi se škodolibě zablesklo v očích, „Dnes žádná uštěpačná poznámka? Možná, že tě nakonec i převychováme – velkého Moriartyho,“ zavyl smíchy mladší muž a hrubě zvedl Jima za obojek kolem jeho krku na nohy. Po jeho zraněných zádech se rozlila pálivá bolest.

Jimovi se sevřel žaludek, ale v realitě se jen samolibě zašklebil a se vší důstojností kráčel dlouhou šedivou chodbou opět vstříc svému mučení.

Už se pomalu láme. Jeho mysl se rozpadá. _Jmenuji se James…a dál?_

_Sebie, Sherlocku, Johne, Mycrofte! Někdo! Takhle daleko to přece nikdy nemělo zajít. Někdo sem honem rychle přesuňte svoje líný zadky a dostaňte mě ven!_

A rychle.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Sebastian začínal být hodně nervózní. Jeho agent „Čáp“ v blízkosti Holmese se už třetí týden v kuse neozval a po Jimovi stále ani stopy.

Až do včerejška – člověk, který podle popisu vypadal přesně jako nedávno ztracený Jimův řidič, byl vyslechnut a propuštěn.

Jediné vodítko, které by ho mohlo zavést k Jimovi, byl právě tento poslední člověk, který s ním prokazatelně mluvil.

Peter Simmons.

Sebastian uznal, že se ten kluk skrýval chytře – vůbec nebylo snadné ho vypátrat. Už to, že vystupoval pod jiným jménem a přestěhoval se na kraj města, bylo dost podezřelé.

Musí v tom mít nějak prsty. Minimálně ví, co se stalo. Ale podle ověřených informací ho Mycroft podrobil výslechu a nic se nedozvěděl.

_Ne že by Mycroft věděl jak někoho pořádně vyslechnout_ , ušklíbl se Moran.

Sebastian moc dobře věděl jak na to. Poté, co Simmonse vypátral ukrývajícího se v bytě jednoho svého kamaráda, ho skolil a v bezvědomí převezl na místo staré opuštěné továrny, která stála nedaleko a byla určena k demolici. Přivázal ho silnými lany k židli a zavázal mu oči.

Sednul si na druhou židli před ním, opřel si lokty o kolena a čekal.

Netrvalo dlouho a Peter začal přicházet k sobě. Nejprve jen škubnul prsty a zasténal, načež se s leknutím úplně probudil.

„Haló! Je tu někdo? Kde to jsem?“ zeptal se třesoucím se hlasem. Sebastian se mlčky zvedl ze židle, která hlasitě zaskřípala na podlaze, a přešel ke spoutanému muži.

Nahnul se a do ucha mu pošeptal: „Já mám otázky, ty máš odpovědi. Ber to jako obchod. Já se tě teď zeptám na pár věcí, a když mi ihned pravdivě odpovíš - nic se ti nestane. Nechám tě jít.“

Peter polknul a hbitě přikývl.

„Ale pokud tě napadne byť jen zamlčet jakoukoliv drobnost, potom ti slibuju, že dnešní den pohlédneš peklu do tváře.“

Sebastian ho hrubě chytil za vlasy a vyvrátil mu hlavu dozadu. Peter vyjekl bolestí.

„Rozumíme si?“

„Ano- jo- jo, Pane Bože, všechno vám řeknu!“ křičel Simmons. Sebastian ho pustil a opět se v poklidu vrátil ke své židli.

„Tak začneme – jmenuješ se Peter Simmons a asi dva měsíce jsi dělal řidiče jistému Jamesi Moriartymu. Je to pravda? Pokývej hlavou, jestli ano.“ Peter pomalu pokývnul hlavou a Seb pokračoval.

„Byl jsi poslední, kdo s ním mluvil, než byl unesen. Musíš uznat, Pete, že to je sakra podezřelý. A pak ses prostě vypařil.“ Sebastian nesouhlasně mlasknul jazykem, „Špatný nápad.“

„Já-já jsem ho vezl z kanceláře domů, potom vystoupil a šel do domu a pak jsem odjel! To je všechno, přísahám. Nic nevím!“ vykřikl Peter. Sebastian si hlasitě povzdechl, vstal a přešel ke svému autu, kde si nechal rozpálit zapalovač na cigarety. Jedním pohybem ho vytáhl a přešel ke svázanému muži.

„Zeptám se tě ještě jednou – jen proto, že jsem v celkem dobré náladě – kam jsi ho odvezl, protože do jeho domu to nebylo.“

„Já jsem ho ne-ááááááh!“ Peter ječel bolestí, jak mu Sebastian přiložil rozpálený zapalovač na krk. Ve vzduchu bylo cítit spálené maso. Moran chytil vzlykajícího zkrouceného muže opět za vlasy a znovu mu zašeptal do ucha.

„Vzpomínáš na naší dohodu? Protože chlapče - tohle je jenom předehra.“

„Já – já jsem ho odvezl do nějaké garáže. Já nevím jak se to tam jmeno-ááááh! Kurva!“ Simmons opět vykřikl, když mu Sebastian přiložil rozpálený kov na jeho odhalený krk. Peterovi už z jeho zavázaných očí tekly slzy po tváři.

„Bylo to někde blízko Kentish Town, předal jsem ho tam nějakým chlápkům,“ vzlykal mladší muž.

Sebastian se zamračil, „ _Komu_ jsi ho předal?“

„Nějakýmu chlápkovi. Neznal jsem jméno- měli, měli jsme přezdívky. Byl to takovej vysokej chlap s černýma-ááááh! Do prdele, ÁÁÁU!“ 

„Já chci jména Pete, fakta.“

„Říkal si Azrael. Domluvili jsme se, že když jim ho v bezvědomí dovezu, nezraněného, že mi vyplatí tři sta tisíc liber,“ odpověděl třesoucí se Peter.

„Už jsem ti vyprávěl o tom, jak jsem s tátou a strýcem jezdíval na lov? Rád jsem ta zvířata potom kuchal. Vůbec rád řežu nožem, Pete. Dost mi to chybí,“ řekl jemný, klidným hlasem Sebastian.

„To je všechno, bože, přísahám! Dali mi nějaký prášek, co jsem mu měl dát, aby usnul,“ Peter se zastavil a párkrát se přerývavě nadechnul, "Dal jsem mu to do kávy, potom usnul a tam jsem jim ho předal. Nic víc nevím!“ vykřikl trochu hystericky.

Sebastian pokýval hlavou, přestože to druhý muž nemohl vidět, přešel k autu a vrátil do něj onen zapalovač.

„Proč tě před třemi týdny vyslýchal Mycroft Holmes?“

Na chvíli se rozlinulo ticho. „Žádného Holmese neznám.“

Moran se nahlas zasmál. _Tvrdohlavý slabochy mám rád!_ Potom vytáhl z kapsy nůž a bez varování probodnul Peterovi dlaň. Nůž se zaklínil ve dřevě a zůstal tam zaseknutý, zpod jeho dlaně líně vytékala tmavá, rudá krev. Trvalo několik sekund, ne-li minut než druhý muž přestal křičet a nadávat a byl schopen mluvit.

„Špehoval jsem pro něj, chtěl informace-“ Pete zasténal, „Chtěl vědět o Moriartym. Ale, ale nic jsem mu neřekl.“

„Takže trojitý agent! Kdo by to byl do tebe řekl, že?“

Mladší muž naprázdno polknul. Jeho sinavá kůže mu napovídala, že jde pomalu do šoku, Sebastian si musel pospíšit.

„Přesně mi popiš, jak vypadal ten Azrael. Předpokládám, že to byl on, kdo tě kontaktoval.“

Peter přikývl, „Vysoký, bledý, hubený muž, tmavé vlasy a oči, slušně oblečený, vysoké lícní kosti, měl-měl mateřské znaménko pod levým okem.“

„Proč jsi neopustil zemi? S tolika penězi jsi mohl letět kamkoliv.“

Peter zatnul zuby, „Ty peníze byly falešný! Falšovaný bankovky! Zab ho, až ho najdeš, zmrda!“

Sebastian se ušklíbl, “Některé obchody prostě nevycházejí, ale hádám, že to jsou rizika podnikání.“

Potom bez dalšího otálení vytáhl pistoli a střelil Petera do hlavy, nasedl do auta a jel do jedné z velkých garáží v Kentish Town. Měl dost dobré tušení, která to byla.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Doktor Sky zrovna stál na křižovatce, když mu zavolal jeho asistent.

„Doktore Sky, subjekt 46. je již připraven na implantaci,“ ozval se klidný hlas z telefonu.

Sky se usmál, „Předpokládám, že jste mu pouštěli podprahové zprávy, zatímco spal?“

„Jak jste si přál. Jeho mysl je už téměř kompletně otevřena.“

„Výborně. Předpokládám, že si toho zatím není vědom?“

„Nezdá se mi,“ odpověděl mladší muž.

„Dorazím hned, jak to bude možné,“ doktor se na moment odmlčel, „Dnes k vám dorazí další dva projekty. Umístěte je do cel a nic nepodnikejte, dokud nedorazím, je to jasné?“

„Samozřejmě.“

„Cítím, Cole, že toto bude další úspěch!“


	11. Zamotané

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Začání to být složitější.

„Sakra, Sherlocku, zvedni ten telefon!“ mumlal naštvaně Mycroft, nervózně přecházející po své chabě osvětlené šedivé kanceláři.  Před malou chvílí mu jednou zazvonil telefon a poté umlkl – nepřijatý hovor od jeho bratra.

To bylo více než podezřelé.

A co bylo ještě podivnější? Poslední čtvrthodinu se mu Mycroft pokoušel zavolat zpět, ale pokaždé spadnul do hlasové schránky. Jeho mobil byl vypnutý. Čip na vyhledávání polohy, který v něm byl ukrytý, se nepodařilo aktivovat. Nejspíš byl nenávratně poškozen.

Starší Holmes si zachovával chladnou hlavu. Možná, že to nic není, třeba ten mobil jenom ztratil, třeba se mu ho podařilo nějak rozbít…no spíše kompletně slisovat.

A stejně tak se to úplně náhodou stalo i Johnovi. Jaká náhoda! Ale náhody neexistují.

Proto se rozhodl před malou chvílí kontaktovat svojí jednotku ve Skotsku poblíž Inverness a nařídil jim zásahovou akci v domě paní Hartnettové. Na místě by měla být během několika málo minut. Ale mezitím se Mycroft pokoušel se svým bratrem jakkoliv spojit. _Sherlocku, prosím!_

Opět hlasová schránka.

„Už jsme na místě, čekám rozkazy,“ ozvalo se náhle ze sluchátka v Mycroftově druhém uchu.

„Prohledejte dům, zahradu, poté chci prohlédnout perimetr do deseti kilometrů od parcely,“ rázně odvětil Holmes a po momentě odmlčení se ještě dodal: „Potom chci, abyste tam poslal vyšetřovací tým a zajistil veškeré důkazy a paní Hartnettovou si vyslechnu osobně. Dopravte ji co nejdříve sem.“

„Ano pane.“

Mycroft přerušil spojení a hluboce si povzdechl. Někde vzadu v mysli se mu tvořilo a rostlo klubíčko pochybností, strachu a nejistoty. Pokoušel si ho nevšímat, ale kdykoliv svou pozornost obrátil na nějakou jinou činnost, to klubíčko se nabalovalo a zvětšovalo.

_Sherlockovi se něco stalo_.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Sherlock se rozhlédl kolem sebe a opět v duchu zaklel. Jak jen mohl přehlédnout všechny vodítka, jak jen mohl být tak nedbalý, tak ukvapený – měl o svých silných pochybnostech ohledně jejich nového patologa promluvit už na začátku. Z toho člověka vycházela podivná aura, celé jeho chování bylo tak trochu hrané, trochu mimo.

Možná by pak neskončil v nějaké cele hluboko v podzemí ve Skotsku. A jestli ho jeho oslabené smysly nemátly, musejí se nyní nacházet někde na ostrově. Kde? To neměl absolutně žádné tušení.

John ležel na zemi vedle něj, ještě stále v bezvědomí. Jemu navíc při přepravě sem zavázali oči a dali tlumící sluchátka na uši, aby nic neslyšel.

Neměl ponětí, co s nimi Sky plánoval udělat, ale věděl, že to nebude nic příjemného.

Upřel zrak na ostrou stropní žárovku a poslouchal. Tu a tam se za dveřmi na chodbě ozývaly kroky. Podle typu chůze usuzoval, že tam pravidelně obchází minimálně dva různí strážní.

Jeho pohled padl na elektronický zámek u dveří jejich klece/cely. Nebyla šance, jak ten přístroj přelstít – alespoň dokud neměl prst toho parchanta, co je sem zavřel.

John zasténal a Sherlock byl v mžiku oka u jeho boku.

„Kde to – co se – co se stalo…Sherocku!“ zamumlal zmateně, okoušejíc se zvednout ze země. Sherlock ho opatrně ale pevně chytil za rameno a pomohl mu do sedu.

„Pšt. To je dobrý, Johne. Jenom si se trochu prospal,“ usmál se chabě Sherlock.

„Kde to jsme…jak prospal…co-“

„Zmeškal jsi jízdu autem, plavbu lodí, velice zábavné a poučné poznámky našeho doprovodu-“

John se zmateně rozhlédl a potom opět zasténal a složil hlavu do dlaní, křečovitě si svírajíc vlasy.

„Ten parchant!“ ulevil si.

Sherlock si odfrknul a posadil se vedle svého kamaráda. John opět pozvedl zrak a pomalu si prohlížel celou místnost. Zdálo se, jakoby jedna polovina sloužila k nějakým laboratorním, či experimentálním účelům a ta druhá – ve které se momentálně nacházeli – měla být jakási cela, či klec, očividně míněna pro člověka a ne zvíře a dál už si to John ani nechtěl domýšlet.

Polil ho studený pot.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se ho tiše mladší Holmes.

„Hlava mi třeští a bolí mě koleno, ale jinak mi nic není. Netušíš, kde bychom mohli být?“

Sherlock zavřel oči a soustředil se.

„Nejspíš jsme jeli na severovýchod, k pobřeží – venku jsem slyšel racky. Potom mi dali pásku přes oči a sluchátka. Pak jsme dlouho pluli na nějaké lodi. Vstoupili jsme do budovy a jeli výtahem dolů…hodně pater. Musíme být hluboko v podzemí. Předpokládám, že se tu nachází celý komplex různých místností s vybavením a laboratořemi. Tady asi provádí ty své nechutné experimenty.“

Naproti jejich cele se rozrazily dveře a vstoupil doktor Sky.

„Bravo, Sherlocku Holmesi. Zcela vynikající dedukce,“ prohlásil jízlivě, z jeho hlasu kapal sarkasmus.

Jako ocásek ho za ním následoval jeho asistent Cole. Sherlock se postavil a přistoupil blíž k mřížím, které ho oddělovaly od jeho věznitele.

„Jaký to krásný pohled. Dlouho jsem čekal na moment, kdy tě uvidím tady,“ doktor se samolibým úšklebkem rozhodil ruce a dodal: „Vítej v mé skromné laboratoři!“

Sherlock se zamračil, ale mlčel. John se postavil vedle něj, ruce zaťaté v pěst.

Doktor Sky se z plna hrdla zasmál.

„Co se stalo? Slavnému Sherlocku Holmesovi došla slova?“

Sherlock se také zasmál a jakoby nenuceně se začal procházet po malém prostoru jejich cely.

„S poskoky se nebavím,“ oznámil suše po chvíli ticha. Sky vypadal na moment zaražený a stejně tak lokaj po jeho boku.

„S poskoky? Chlapče, myslím, že asi nerozumíš závažnosti situace, ale nemusíš se s tím trápit, to většina nově příchozích-“ než stačil doříct větu, Sherlock ho přerušil.

„Přiveďte ho – budu mluvit jenom s ním. A sám.“

Sky si vyměnil rychlý a zmatený pohled s Colem a potom přešel blíže k cele a zahleděl se hluboce do Sherlockových očí. Jakoby se pokoušel v nich něco vypátrat. John se trochu nepříjemně ošil, když zahlédl jak se tento muž v bílém plášti, jako obří můra přiblížil až těsně k mřížím.

„Ach ano…ano! Uvidíš ho, už brzy. Ale nejdřív bych si chtěl promluvit jenom s tebou. A tvým malým kamarádem, samozřejmě.“

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „Chci s ním mluvit teď. Přiveďte ho.“

Cole se ušklíbl. „Neslyšel jsi doktora? Dočkáš se.“

„Moriarty, jestli mě slyšíš, pojď sem a promluvme si z očí do očí!“ zvolal hlasitě Sherlock do ticha bílé místnosti, jeho pohled ulpívajíc na jediné kameře v rohu, namířené přímo na něj a Johna.

Doktor se trochu slabě pousmál, pokývl Coleovi a ten beze slova vyrazil těžkými dveřmi ven na chodbu a zmizel v zákoutí spletitého podzemního bunkru.

„Tušil jsem, že v těch vraždách máte prsty,“ zasyčel s potlačeným vztekem John.

„Tušil, netušil – kdo je teď na nesprávné straně mříží?“ zeptal se posměšně starší muž a opět přešel doprostřed místnosti, někam mezi laboratorní vybavení a celou. Zdálo se, jakoby něco zvažoval.

Sherlock přemýšlel. Jeho myslí se proháněl kolotoč myšlenek – Moriarty je skutečně naživu. Celé toto je nějaký jeho další důmyslně propracovaný plán za účelem ho vylákat až sem, do Skotska aby si s ním mohl následně pohrát jako kočka s myší. Jaký byl ale smysl všech těch vražd? Najal si Moriarty tohoto „doktora“ jako někoho, kdo bude na objednávku mučit a vraždit lidi vrcholných pozic a i z podsvětí, aby Moriartymu vyčistil cestu k novým zločineckým úspěchům? Stojí za tím něco víc? Nějaký skutečný zvrhlý výzkum – nechutná spolupráce dvou psychopatů-

Jeho myšlenky přetrhnul zvuk otevírajících se dveří.

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Mycroft Holmes zadumaně seděl ve své poněkud temné kanceláři a pročítal si hlášení z nějaké zahraniční mise. Levou lehce roztřesenou rukou pomalu ke rtům zvedl šálek s čajem a zhluboka se napil. Potom ho zase odložil na stůl a povzdechl si. Opatrně zvedl tu stejnou ruku před sebe a sledoval, jak se mu chvějí prsty. Už to je skoro pět hodin a po Sherlockovi a Johnovi zatím ani jediná stopa.

Jeho telefon začal zběsile vyzvánět. Holmes si div nepřevrátil celý stůl, jak se po tom malém lesklém zařízení vrhl, jen aby zažil zklamání. Na displeji se zobrazovalo číslo jednoho z jeho utajených agentů. Ne číslo jeho nezvěstného bratra.

„Holmes. Jaké pro mě máte zprávy?“

„Jedná se o jednoho z našich bývalých agentů, pane – Peter Simmons – před půl hodinou jsme obdrželi hlášení, že ho nalezli mrtvého v podzemní garáži na okraji města. Střelná rána do hlavy. Tělo nese znaky mučení,“ vylíčil vážným hlasem agent na druhém konci.

Tohle začínalo být zamotanější a zamotanější. „Takže se jedná o další oběť Londýnského Přízraku?“

„To si nemyslím,“ agent se na moment odmlčel, „byl připoután k židli, když ho nalezli, rány se zdají být čerstvé. Musel je utržit těsně před smrtí. Spíš to vidím na výslech s následnou popravou.“

Mycroft se zamračil. Takže někdo z Moriartových lidí.

„Chci kompletní zprávu do zítřka na stole, se všemi detaily, je to jasné? Odvezte tělo do márnice u sv. Bartoloměje - zařídím, aby ho ihned ohledala pověřená osoba,“ odvětil rázně Holmes a nečekaje na odpověď zavěsil.

Jestli se zjistí, že má Moriarty cokoliv společného se zmizením jeho bratra, nikdy by si to neodpustil. Zahnal myšlenky na Sherlocka zpět do kouta a vytočil číslo do márnice.

„Nemocnice sv. Bartoloměje, oddělení patologie, doktorka Hooperová u-“ ozvala se Molly z druhého konce, ale nestačila se ani pořádně představit a Mycroft ji ostře přerušil.

„Přivezou Vám do márnice tělo mladého muže se střelnou ránou v oblasti hlavy. Chci, abyste ho ohledala Vy. Pokud bude doktor Sky-“

Nyní bylo na řadě, aby Molly přerušila Holmese. „Doktor Sky tu dnes není.“

Mycroft se zarazil. „Cože? A kde je?“

„Dnes ráno nepřišel do práce. Myslela jsem, že bude mít jenom zpoždění, ostatně jako každý den-“

„Ohledejte to tělo a pošlete mi pitevní zprávu a to co nejrychleji.“

Starší muž zavěsil a odhodil mobil zpět na stůl.

Zde se nabízel jediný závěr – Moriarty spolupracuje se Skyem a společně teď někde drží Sherlocka a Johna. _Nebo zakopávají jejich těla._

_Ne, ticho!_ Okřikl Mycroft svůj mozek.

_Jsou naživu a já je najdu._

 

°  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  * °  *  °  *  °  *  °  *

 

Jim už dnes nečekal další kolo terapie, nebo co že to vlastně tady podstupuje. Proto ho nepříjemně překvapilo, když viděl tento den už podruhé procházet dveřmi Colea s jeho ošklivým úšklebkem na příliš hubené kostnaté tváři. Sám se slabě zašklebil nad myšlenkou dalšího mučení. Raději by se trochu vyspal.

„Chyběl jsem ti?“ usmál se kysele Jim a trochu si poposedl a nevědomky se trochu v přítomnosti druhého muže narovnal a opřel zády o zeď.

„Ty?“ rozesmál se Cole, „ty mi chybíš dnem i nocí, Jimmy.“

Potom se pomalu přesunul až k místu na druhé straně místnosti, kde seděl Jim. Se zlomyslným pohledem v očích ho hrubě za jednu paži vytáhl na nohy, zkroutil mu obě ruce za záda a svázal plastovými pouty. Mladší muž cítil, jak se mu pevné umělohmotné pásky zarývají do kůže a omezují průtok krve, což jenom vyústilo v to, že ho začaly nepříjemně brnět prsty.

„A očividně nejsem jediný, komu jsi chyběl,“ pošeptal mu Cole tiše do ucha, zatímco ho vyváděl dveřmi na chodbu.

_A člověk by si myslel, že tomu doktůrkovi bude stačit jedna lekce._ Zakřenil se vnitřně Jim.

Oba mlčky procházeli dlouhou šedivou chodbou, osvětlenou pásem ostrých zářivek a míjeli jedny masivní dveře za druhými, až se před jedněmi zastavili. _Sedmé na levé straně, abychom byli přesní._

Cole oskenoval svou dlaň a v mžiku se dveře automaticky otevřely.

A Jimovy oči se setkaly se Sherlockovými.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doufám, že se vám kapitola líbíla! Kdyžtak mi dejte vědět v komentářích ;)


End file.
